I Should Hate Her
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: After Sikowitz's performance Beck lets slip that sweet, innocent, litte Cat has a crush on Jade. Will Cat overcome Jade's test or will her dark past be too much? Warnings: Self harm Violence Death. It's almost scary how badly they fall without each other.
1. Why Don't I Hate Cat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But everyday, I wish I did. *sigh***

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out'**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 1: Why don't I hate Cat?**

I was restless, I kept tossing and turning in my bed not getting an ounce of sleep and thanking god tomorrow was Sunday. Even if it was a school day, I think I would just skip.

But I thought about _it_ and now I couldn't stop thinking about_ it. _It was the kind of person I am, once something came to the forefront of my mind that didn't make any sense I would over-analyze it trying to find the reason.

Like right now. I didn't ever even think about _it_. How could this go on without my knowledge?

I sighed out loud "How does Cat have a crush on me?" I don't even mind that Cat's a girl because that's stupid. You should love someone because of who they are and I hate people who think otherwise. But how does she like who I am?

I guess I could start any where. Let's find an event unrelated to this. I pushed Cat out of my mind and next is Beck. He's no good; he's been around almost as long as Cat. So I search for my anger, and I find Tori. She's good; she's only been here for a few months so it's easier to track.

Okay, the first day she came. The 'Drive-by Acting' exercise in Improv class. When Sikowitz chose me for the skit, Cat stood up before I even picked her. Which means she knew I would pick her first. Well, that could just be friendship, so maybe it's a little later.

The next thing I can remember about Tori is her 'Bird Scene'. So what happened that day with me and Cat? Oh yeah, we were performing a sketch and Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with a ball. I frowned at the memory, stupid Sikowitz, hitting poor Cat with a ball, who does he think he is? But never mind that! What did Cat do? I guess she bumped into me a bit. She usually did that to find comfort, but that couldn't be it. Must have been earlier.

What happened with Tori next? I smiled, the 'Stage Fighting'. What did Cat do? Well when Tori 'hit' me she came to me screaming that I was bleeding, and she tried to find me a chair to sit in. Then afterwards she asked Tori why she hit me and even though Cat said she believed Tori, I could tell she was lying. And Cat was really shocked when that girl slashed her drink in my face. But that isn't anything a friend wouldn't do.

Tori, Tori, Tori did what next? I think she mentioned it was that annoy sister of her's 'Birthweek', whatever the hell that is. What did Cat do? Well when I said 'You people give me a rash', Cat didn't over react like she normally did. Not that that was directed at her. But I guess she knew that or guessed I didn't mean it. But that doesn't explain anything because Cat gets me.

Oh yeah, I love this one 'Tori the Zombie'. Cat was pretty good at that. At the end of the song 'Uptown, Downtown' Cat was talking to me and congratulating me at how well I had done and babbling on about how I should have been the lead. Then when that nerd with the bushy hair and stupid hairbrush starting playing disco, Cat convinced me to dance with her. That's couldn't be it ether because Cat loved dancing and was just trying to have fun with me and she always compliments me after a performance. So no, that wouldn't be it.

What happened with Tori next? Oh yeah, fucking 'Robarazzi' happened! I hate that kid. Well, Cat didn't really do anything. I did. I wasn't really in the mood for her cheerfulness that morning so I snapped at her when she brought that machine full of fake, stomach-bleeding, snow. But it was kind of weird that she didn't seem that hurt even when she said 'That's so hurtful!' But then again, she knows I didn't really mean it, I suppose. And she didn't say anything when she came with that super juicer and I said 'You're so screwed up.' But maybe she knows I don't mean it.

This isn't getting me anywhere but I have too keep trying. What was next with Tori? Oh, fuck. How could I forget the half a day I spent in beck's stupid-fucked-up-RV? When we finally got out of the RV and Rex insulted me, Cat didn't look too happy but freakin' Beck goes laughing his head off! So I squirted the stupid doll with sun block and Cat was the only one to smile but that could just be because Rex is always mean to her.

What else happened? Oh yeah, when Beck got his 'Big Break'. Cat giggled a little when I made fun of Andre.

Then their was the day we told Tori about the 'Great Ping-Pong Scam'. Cat laughed when I made fun of Robbie, but now that I'm noticing, Cat laughs whenever I make fun of someone else that isn't her. So that's off the list.

What was next? Oh yeah, Danny. Cat's ex-boyfriend, thank god! How the hell does he just go and make-out with Tori of all people, when he's with Cat? He seemed fine at first but then he goes and does that! But Cat didn't do anything with me, so no to that. But I almost chocked laughing when Cat told me she punched Tori right in the nose, well after they fixed my nerves of that stupid South American fish.

Then there was tonight of course, but just then I looked at the clock next to my bed or should I say last night since it's 3:52. Cat happily let me pick the song we would dance and sing to, then when we were dancing we were rubbing up against each other like we did it all the time. Then when I told her my bag was made of monkey fur, she didn't even gasp, she just let it go, and she loves animals! Then when the owner of the club said 'two girls really stood out tonight' I smirked, looked at Cat and she was smiling and I couldn't tell under the darkness of the club but I think she blushed and then we turned away from each other. And when she grabbed my arm after she sort of figured out one of the girls was the daughter of the owner of the joint. Then when we went to Vega's house, Cat told Tori 'Jade has a plan', almost dreamy-like. Then when Tori asked how mean the girls were she said 'not that mean, but still really mean', which means Cat knows I'm mean but she's still my friend? Then after she insulted Haley and Tara she asked if it was good, like she was looking for my approval. Then Cat goes and puts Beck up as a reward for the girls winning the bet! Then after Cat called the girls 'morons' she deliberately leaned back to touch my arm, like she was looking for comfort. And while I saw Sinjin talking to a couple of Northridge girls, Cat was all smiles while we talked but then again, I was smiling too. And once Tori took off her disguise Cat looked at me, and I could see it from the corner of my eye, that she had done everything right and it was leading to me getting my way.

No matter what happened before tonight overrules anything Cat has done been with me because the evidence tonight shatters all doubt, that at the very least, Cat has a crush on me. But what have I done to make her crush on me?

I blink a few times until I realize, that was the question I should have been asking, what did I do to make Cat like be so much?

Stupid Beck, why did he have to tell me Cat had a crush on me? Now, I can't even sleep enough to think strait. I sighed and continued.

I looked back to the first day Tori came. Why did I pick Cat first? If anything I should have picked Tori first or Beck, but why her, of all people, why Cat?

I didn't know.

'The Bird Scene'? I was really upset that Sikowitz threw a freakin' ball at Cat's face. And I didn't even say anything after Cat bumped into me when Cat got up. I usually got mad at anyone who did that to me, even Beck, so why did I let it go?... Because it's Cat. She's… fragile. And she's my best friend. So I can't hurt her, I let her get away with little things and I could see she was hurt so I invited her to lunch because I knew it would make her happy. But Cat has to know it's just that I care about her as a _friend_, right? But she's Cat, so she might not know.

I groaned "So I do nice things for her once in a while. So? Why does she have to like me?" I huffed in annoyance "What else could I have possible done?"

Well, when I did say 'You people give me a rash', I didn't look at Cat because I didn't mean Cat and she understood that. I didn't include her because she's hurt so easily, but it's not like I complimented her or anything.

After the end of 'Uptown, Downtown' I was talking with Cat, but we always do that. It's what _friends_ do. And I let Cat dance with me because she likes dancing, and I guess I was in the mood to dance, anyway.

And that day I snapped at Cat, I didn't mean too. I felt bad about hurting Cat like that even though she didn't react to it. It still made me feel bad. I even sent her a text saying I was sorry but I only did that because we're _friends_, because I don't want to lose her. She's the only friend I have, at least the only real one.

When we were stuck in Beck's RV I couldn't help but think if something bad had happened to Cat. And when she finally stepped through the door, my heart kind of lurched at the sight of her and I even went so far as to hug her tightly to me, and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

Wait, when this become about my feelings towards her? We're talking about Cat feelings. I mean she's the one with a crush on me! Not the other way around. It's not even the fact that Cat's a girl that's bothering me. It's the fact that she's Cat.

The fact that she sweet, innocent Cat. It's hard enough to believe Cat is mature enough to get a boyfriend, to even know what a boyfriend is, is shocking enough. Because when you see Cat, you see an innocent little girl that's body is just too old for her mind. But then again, I _know_ Cat. She's not some little girl. She is mature but she hides it but I don't know why and I've tried to ask her before but then her face will drop and she'll pretend she didn't hear it, but sometimes she lets it slip though. But only when she's around me, when we're alone. It will be a small comment but it changes how I think about her and how I treat her.

And last night when we were dancing, I think I might have felt something. Something towards Cat. When we looked into each others eyes.

At the thought of it my heart jumped a little in my chest and I bolted upright, the black and gray covers of my bed flew around me as I realized something. Not once, not even twice, but three times by heart beat a little faster than normal. And the more I thought about it. Its happen more then that. I grabbed my chest, Beck has never done that, not once. I thought that was all in fairy tales, something people wished happened but it never happened in real life.

No, no, no "No, no, no. I can't feel _that_ way for _Cat_. I'm suppose to hate her how can I-I…" I couldn't even finish it because saying it out loud would make it seem more realistic.

I'm not even suppose to be friends with Cat. We are exact opposites. And even though I knew that was true, a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me '_Opposites attract_'.

I'm suppose to hate her.

She loves everything I hate. I hate most people that wear such bright clothing. I hate most people that are too cheerful in the morning. I hate most people that sweat. I hate most girls that wear too tight, colorful bikinis. I hate most people that put ketchup on hotdogs. I hate most girls that wear skirts over there jeans. I hate most girls that wear sparkly or neon shirts. I hate most girls that wear shorts that wear short that are way too short. I hate most girls that touch Beck. And I hate when most people take my photo and edit it with something stupid.

That voice in the back of my head came back '_Cat is all of those things and does all those things but Cat isn't most people. She's Cat.'_

And I had to agree to that small voice. Cat's the exception. She's the exception to every rule I've made. That's why I don't say 'I hate people…', I only say it on purpose if it doesn't apply to Cat.

She's my except to everything. I show Cat more of my soft side than I've ever shown Beck and I do that because Cat softer than even that. I show her the other side of me because I know she _can't _hurt me.

I thought over the last sentence.

Do I really believe she _can't_ hurt me or that she _wouldn't_ hurt me. I think it over but the only reason I can think of is that she's Cat. That's been my answer to everything. And it sounds crazy, and stupid but in a way, it sweet.

And the only feeling that is described exactly like that is what I've been trying to avoid. Because if I admit to it Cat has something she can hurt me with. And I don't what her to be able to because so many others can already do that to me.

Beck can hurt me. He could leave me for anyone he wanted.

Tori can hurt me. She can take Beck away from me.

My parents can hurt me.

Other girls can hurt me.

Other people can hurt me.

Most people can hurt me.

But I don't want Cat to be one of those people. Cat is my best friend because she can't hurt me. If I wasn't Cat's friend, Cat would be alone. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to, to hang out with, and to understand her. So Cat _can't _hurt me.

But now I wonder if Cat _wouldn't_ hurt me.

Because there's a difference. If she can't, then I know Cat _can't_ have a crush on me, at least not a real one. But if Cat _wouldn't_, then I _would_ have consider how I feel for Cat because Cat's close to my heart, yes I have one. I would have to consider Cat's feelings for me because I might have feelings for Cat.

But if she doesn't have feelings for me then Cat would be on the road to becoming one of the people that _can_ hurt me, badly.

But how to test it?

Cat would have to willing do whatever I tell her. Cat would have to confess that she liked me, but without me telling her. I would have to get Cat so mad at me, without insulting her, to see if she would try to hurt me. And Cat would have to kiss me first.

It was the only way to make sure she couldn't hurt me.

I looked at my alarm clock, 6:40.

It was time to push Cat past her limit. To see if she _can _hold out, or if she _would_ hold out. Because just anyone _can_ hold out, but to love someone enough to hold out to the end without giving up is different. But there was only one problem, Beck. I haven't ever cheated on him and I'm not starting now. There was only one solution, to break up with him. And if my feelings for Cat are real, then I need to see who's more important for me to keep. To see if I can move on without needing Beck.

I forced myself out of bed. I noticed I hadn't even changed last night, I only took off my shoes, and I hadn't taken a shower for that matter.

I wasn't even tried. I went to the bathroom, connected to my room and looked in the mirror. I didn't even look tried ether. I sighed and went back to my room to find my monkey fur purse and retrieved my cell phone.

I paused. Did I really want to start this? With Cat? With Beck? I could stop this all right now before anything happening.

I think I stood there for about 5 minutes, staring at the phone in my hands. But I needed to know. So it went to Beck's number and called him.

He asked on the fourth ring "Jade? What's up? We don't have school today, why are you up so early?"

"We need to talk."

His voice turned to worry "What's wrong, Jade? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I just need to figure some things out, I'll explain later. I'll be at your RV at 8." With that I hung up.

After I showered, did my hair and make-up, and put on black, torn-up skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap top with a black shirt that hung off my shoulders I started heading to Beck's when I got a text from Cat.

_Cat-_

_We should celebrate 2day! Txt me if you wanna go somewhere, like ice cream!_

I rolled my eyes, typical Cat, but I texted her back.

_Jade-_

_Yeah sure but Im picking where were going. I'll txt u when Im coming_

Almost immediately Cat texted back.

_Cat-_

_YEAH! Thx Jade!_

I smiled but when I noticed Beck's house was coming up I wiped the smile from my lips. Time to break up with Beck…

**Okay so this is my first fic on Cade. I hope you guys enjoy it! **


	2. Where Cat's Loyalties Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But everyday, I wish I did. *sigh***

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out'**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 2: Where Cat's Loyalties Lie**

I knocked on the RV's doors and it opened to revel Beck. He had mix emotions plastered onto his face "What did I do?" he was worried because of my calm, almost eerie demeanor. He rather have had me yelling at him. I never acted this calm, not when I was breaking up with him, he always knew why breaking up with him, so now that he didn't he figured it must be important. I usually break up with him over nothing, stupid jealous things.

"You didn't do anything." I pushed pasted him to walk into his RV and sat on the couch.

He came to sit next to me, his mind swirling with different possibilities as he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands "Then, did you do something?" he looked at me, hoping that wasn't the answer.

"No. At least not yet."

He relaxed and tensed at the same time "Who is it?" he started to get riled up and started pacing until he stopped in front of me, towering over me "Who's the other guy because I can be better than anyone else! I'm sorry, whatever I did or didn't do! I love you, Jade. Don't leave me!" he was panicking, I could tell by the raise and fall of the volume of his voice.

"It's not a guy. It's Cat."

His whole body seemed to pause "Cat? Cat Valentine?"

"What you told me about Cat having a crush on me, it made me think. I couldn't even sleep last night, thinking about it. I thought about how I might have feeling for Cat."

He was confused and sat back down next to me "But how can you have feelings for Cat? You're strait. You've never even taken an interest in girls, let alone Cat." He was venting his thoughts out, a nervous habit of his.

"You know I don't believe in labels." He nodded "It's just that, Cat's my best friend. But I've realized, now more than ever, I let Cat get away with too many things and I don't have any reason to do so. I get sad when she's sad and I try to make her feel better. The only thing that explains everything is if I have feelings for Cat but I have to test it." I paused, taking a deep breathe to say the next part "That's why I'm breaking up if you. If I do something with Cat, I can't break your heart in the process-"

He cut me off "You're breaking my heart now."

I got mad at him for doing that "Would you rather it be like this where we can be open and honest or have me sneaking behind your back to see Cat and find out by seeing us kiss or something?"

He mulled it over, then wrapped his arms around me for a brief second "Thanks for being honest." He mumbled.

"And besides, it's better to find out if all this is really true. Cat will be more likely to open up and tell me her feelings if I'm not attached to you and it'll help me see who's more important."

"What do you mean by that?"

I shifted a bit because he was getting a little too close for comfort "I mean, I might have feelings for Cat but they might not be as important as my feelings towards you."

He didn't respond for what seemed like an eternity "So we're broken up."

He didn't say it like a question but I still feel I needed to respond "Yes."

"Can we still be friends?"

I wrapped my arms around his bulky, figure "Of course." I let go "Well, I have to go."

"To Cat?"

I got up, nodded and went to the door and he called from the couch "Cat is a good person. Don't hurt each other. I know she wouldn't hurt you."

I stood there for a second, just looking at him "Are you sure Cat _can't_ hurt me or _wouldn't_ hurt me?"

He answered immediately, almost cutting me off "She _wouldn't_. After Tori told me Cat had a crush on you, I looked at Cat for signs. Just in case. I've seen the way Cat looks at you. It's seems almost child-like, like just a stupid crush, but it's more than that. Cat really seems like she loves you. Just-" he looked me dead in the eyes "don't hurt her because you think she'll hurt you because she won't. Cat is not that kind of person and even if she was, she _wouldn't_ hurt you."

'_Beck is right.' _That, now constant, voice said. And I agreed with it, whatever it was it was a part of me; a part of me that seemed right, constantly, but it was only a part of me. It couldn't control all of me, the part that held back my feelings and acted first and thought about the consequents later.

Then something occurred to me "Thanks, Beck but why are you saying that? Why are you trying to help Cat get closer to me if she's probably the only thing that can take me away from you?"

His dark, heavy eyebrows screwed up for a second "Because, I don't want to win by cheating."

"But that isn't cheating." I countered.

"I know but I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then I'll be happy whether you're with me or Cat." His head was slightly bowed, making his long hair fall into his eyes, giving him an almost boyish look. But underneath that was the man that was giving me up and encouraging me to be happy.

I walked over silently and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up "Sorry I'm doing this to you." There was a long pause "But why did you get so riled up when I said there was someone else?"

A light blush smeared his tanned cheeks "Um,…well. It just…" he sighed "If it was anyone else but Cat, I wouldn't have let you go, at least, not without a fight."

"Why?"

"Because I know that no one else, besides Cat and I, should have you. I know other people, they don't deserve you."

"Why don't they?" I slipped my hand off his shoulder "Why does Cat?"

"Because other people can hurt you but Cat wouldn't hurt you, she loves you. She really loves you, so because of that, I can let her be with you."

I cracked a smile and giggled a little, even though it sounded a little dark "What are you my father? Want to walk me down the isle, now?"

He joined in the laughing "Sure we can practice now." He stood up and linked his arm around mine and started parading around the RV, dragging me along. We ended up falling into the couch, breathless from laughter.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I started catching my breathe when I looked at it. It was from Cat.

_Cat-_

_Hey, Jade! U coming over soon?_

I smiled, Cat was impatience, just like a child but it was adorable in a way. Wait, since when did I think _anything_ was _adorable_? I shook my thoughts.

_Jade-_

_I'll be over in 5_

I stood up and grabbed the monkey fur purse that fell in our parading "I have to go. Cat has been waiting a while."

I thought Beck would be sad but he wasn't "Sure I'll see you at school tomorrow." Still kind of out of breathe.

"See yeh." I went right out his door and into my car. I noticed why Beck must have been happy, because I as I adjusted my mirror, I noticed my smile from Cat's text was still on my face. I forced it back into a grimace.

When I got to Cat's house, Cat was sitting on the porch, waiting for me. I got out of the car and before I could say anything, Cat threw herself into my arms and knocked the wind out of me with her small body, so I said breathlessly "Hey, Cat."

"Hi, Jade! What's up? You were taking a really long time to get here, so I was worried, that's why I texted you…" her rambling stop as she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

It wasn't like I was glaring at her or anything, but she just stopped talking and I looked back into her warm, brown eyes that went perfectly with her hair. The thoughts in my brain were a jumbled, gooey mess but somehow my mouth was able to process whatever it was "I had to swing by Beck's for a sec."

Her eyes dropped "Were you saying good morning?"

"No, I broke up with him." At this point my eyes were surveying every little detail about Cat to make sure this was all real feeling. I also did it because I was seeing her in a new light. I surveyed every aspect of her. She was wearing a bright yellow spaghetti strap shirt and a jean skirt.

Her eyes lit up for a half a second but being the amazing actor Cat is she didn't allow for it to show "Really, what happened? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. It's me."

Her eyes widened, her facial expressions were always visible for that half second her guard fell. She was worried that there was someone else, someone else that could have me when she wanted me "Then what happened?" Cat wasn't one for accusing unless she knew by first hand. I enjoyed that about her, she would believe me; whatever I told her, she would believe me without a doubt. The only bad thing about that was that if she found out it was a lie; she would take it twice as hard.

"There is someone else. We haven't done anything together, but I'm not sure of my feelings towards her and she doesn't know my feelings for her. So I broke up with Beck so that if anything happened, I wouldn't be cheating on him." I chose my words carefully, seeing if she would pick up on any key words.

She finally slipped out of my grip but still held my hand and led me to the porch and forced me to sit down on the steps, different emotions pasted through her face, all random but reappearing. I had given her too much to think about and now her thoughts were in a mess. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes, searching them for answers.

Her eyes were a dark brown than I thought. I was being so near Cat and looking for such a long time at her eyes made me notice them more. They were like melted dark chocolate bars. They were much darker than Beck's and went well with her tanned skin and her always slightly flushed cheeks that couldn't possibly be from any blush make-up.

"Jade?" her questioning voice broke me from whatever trance I had been in.

"Yeah?" I mumbled looking back into her candy eyes.

"I know you don't like labels, Jade. But are you bisexual?" her usual Cat-like demeanor was there but it barely there to cover the true Cat that never reveled itself. It amazed me that other part of Cat wasn't just showing for an instant; it seemed to be forever placed in her eyes. Her eyes were different, they were lighter, not by much but enough for me to notice the difference.

Again, my mouth spoke the words my mind couldn't figure out "Yeah. It doesn't matter what a person is. Is that a problem, Cat?"

That snapped her out of whatever happened, and I kind of wished I would have just stayed silent "No, no problem. I was curious." She bit her lip; like she was holding something back desperately but then it just came tumbling out "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I smirked and laughed a little, it was just like Cat to switch her moods and train of thoughts so quickly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and towards my car "No, have you?"

I opened the car door for her to slide into and unlike another girl, would have blushed; Cat simply slid in and said "No."

When I slipped into my seat and buckled my seatbelt Cat had a child like grin plastered on her face that seemed somewhat plastered and forced "So, who it is? Tell me everything!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're best friends! I have legal rites to know who your crush is!" she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"You've never told me about any crush you've had!"

She blurted out "Because I've only ever had 1 crush!" she quickly placed her hand over her lips to prevent anymore from escaping."

I smirked in satisfaction that I had won and continued driving. The rest of the ride was quiet. Neither of us spoke until we were in the entrance. It was Cat's testing time now "We've going to the heavy metal store."

"Okay, that sounds nice." She said happily. Not that I was giving her much of a choice.

When we did go in, the music was blasted. I was use to this kind of thing but Cat face was twisted in pain at the sound and she fought not to cover her ears from the noise. I randomly looked through cds, looking for anything good to listen to later but partly taking my sweet time to see if Cat would ask to go somewhere else, tell me she would be waiting outside or pretend to go to the bathroom. But she never did, she just followed, looked at some of the music I had already picked up, and even smiled the whole way through. Not one of those smiles that told me she was dazing off, or faked to appear happy. It was real and every time I looked at her my heart would beat a little faster. When I was about to go buy the cds and let Cat get out of the store, a new song came on and she pulled me right next to the speakers and started dancing and humming along with the song. I could help but join her. When the song finished we were laughing so hard my chest hurt.

We steadied each other and Cat pressed her lips to my ear so she could be heard "I'm having so much fun, Jade. Thanks for coming with me Jade."

Somehow my hands held her small waist with me guiding them to do so. I pressed my lips to her ear "No, problem. Thanks for inviting me." I grabbed her hand and the 5 cds I had before, paid for them and left."

Cat yelled slightly, not use to her eardrums being so misused and abused "Where to next?"

I looked around and the next test laid in wake for Cat. I held both of her hands in mine and looked into her dark chocolate eyes, while using my calmest voice "Cat, if I asked you to do something crazy with me, would you?"

She smile softly, her hearing was had been corrected since she could hear my all-too-soft voice "Yes. Anything for you, Jade."

"Let's get matching tattoos."

"Really, Jade! You want to get something with me. It's permanent, you know. You'll be stuck with a piece of me for the rest of your life." She giggled in excitement in-between her sentences.

"I want to be reminded of you forever as long as you do." I couldn't help but think _'Ugh. I sound like such a sap. Can someone just shoot me in the head now?'_ but the voice in the back of my head said _'You know you like being Mushy Jade. And you want to be that with Cat.'_, I argued with it _'Not all the time!' _So it responded _'You don't have to be.'_

Cat pulled me out of my imagined fight "Then let's do it. Let's get a tattoo."

So I pulled her right into the store without another word. She was giggling madly in the otherwise quite store. The guy behind the counter eyed us, or more like Cat. I fit right into the store with my dark hair, clothing, make-up, even star tattoo on my forearm, but Cat? She was a fricking' beacon of light in the room, with her bright yellow shirt, small skirt, and flashing red hair and even red converse.

He was a big, guy and was bald with a bandana covering his too shiny head, a ripped leather vest, a white tan underneath, blue jeans, tattoos stringed all over his arms. Basically the perfect picture of a Harley Rider "What can I do for you two?" still eyeing Cat.

Cat answered "We're getting matching tattoos!"

His eyes widened a bit at this "You know tattoos are permanent right?"

She nodded her head way too fast. He stared at her a bit longer, mostly likely to check if she was drunk or high. But then he shrugged and lifted a meaty finger at a wall more towards the front of the store "The matching tattoo's are over there but feel free to look any where else in the store."

I nodded this time, much slower than Cat had and she skipped happily to where he pointed. I joined her and started looking. I glanced at Cat; she had her hand holding her chin, her bottom lip pouted slightly and her eyebrows scrunched a bit. It was her traditional thinking face. It made me smile. I always loved the faces Cat makes, even when I tell her not to.

She undid her thinking mode and placed her finger was on a picture "This is perfect!"

I was excepting flowers, puppies, or some sort of shit like that but it wasn't. It was a pitch black key that looked sort of jagged with three, small, silver studs in the shaped of stars along the middle of the key between the skull handle and the jagged edges while the other half of the picture was a silver lock that was shaped like a shield except the middle curved inward a bit and the lock had small, black studs shaped like hearts and the lock had a jagged keyhole opening, made for the key beside it.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise at her selection "Cool, let's get it."

She smiled; glad she pleased me and added her constant "Yea!"

"I'll get the key you you'll be the lock."

She nodded in agreement and continued looking at the picture while I went back to the guy and leaned against a tattoo and spoke quietly so she wouldn't hear us "She's not really going to get a tattoo. I need you to pretend to give her a tattoo, like it will hurt but won't leave a mark. Can you do that?"

He looked kind of shocked at my demand "Why do you want to hurt her, she seems like a nice enough girl?"

I sighed; the whole fucking world needn't to know my plans? "I don't what to hurt her. I just need to see if she'd do it." I tried to convey my meaning.

He thought it over "Fine. I'll do it. Do you still want a tattoo?"

"Yeah. I want to get that jagged key with the star studs, I'll go first. Just make sure you don't mark Cat."

"Got it."

Cat suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder "Hey, Jade! Where are we going to get our tattoos?"

I was surprised by the assault but relaxed nicely into it "On our hips."

"Kk!"

The bald guy gestured for us to follow him into the back. He sat in his chair "Where do you want it?"

I pointed to the right side of my hip, where it would be hidden by my bikini. Not that I cared if people saw the tattoos all over my body. I went to lay down in the chair, unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, slid down my jeans and underwear and lifted my shirt far enough so that no ink would stain my clothes but nothing inappropriate could be seen.

The guy started right away. I hardly noticed the sting of it and watched Cat, watching me. Her eyes took in the skin of my stomach and flittered over the newly exposed skin and the tattoo that was being painted on my skin.

I was drowning in the deep brown eyes. Her eyes were almost addicting to look at. The mystery that shrouded the rest of her beauty. And before I even knew it, Cat hand one of my hands in both of hers "Does it hurt?"

"Just stings a little. It'll be fine Cat, you'll be fine."

She began kissing my knuckles and the guy finished way too soon from my enjoyment of Cat's soft lips on my hand "Alright, check it out."

I sat up a bit and the key looked great, the flesh around it was still a bit red but otherwise it was pretty cool "Nice, thanks." I got up and redid my pants "Your turn Cat. Give her the tattoo on the left side."

She goes and lies on the seat, lifts her shirt and pulls down her skirt and panties. I notice her panties are yellow with red strips and it makes me smirk. As the guy adjusts the new needle with no ink when Cat asks "Jade, will you hold my hand?" she says it like she's afraid I'll yell at her and say no for being such a baby.

But I get on my knees and take her hand in mine and she smiles like someone just got the world as a present for her. The guy starts to tattoo her and she flinches and I can see her skin rise and turn red from irritation. The guy doesn't even finish the first line when I say "Stop."

Cat sits up "What's wrong, Jade?" she looks down where the tattoo is suppose to be "Where is the tattoo?"

"You're not really getting a tattoo, Cat. I wanted to see if you would do it and you did so…" I didn't know how to continue.

"So you don't want to have a tattoo with me?" she looked like she could cry.

I panicked "No, of course I would want a tattoo with you, Cat. I was just…" I couldn't explain anything.

"Then can I, Jade? It would make me happy to have a tattoo with you forever." Her eyes sparkled as she said this.

I was flabbergasted. I knew she had a crush on me but to go to such extremes is over the top "Yes. Get the tattoo, Cat."

Her smile was absolutely brilliant, more so than a diamond ever could be. She laid back down and said "Let's do this."

So the whole time I held Cat's hand and looked into her warm brown eyes. Her eyes were so dark but warmed me up more than anything.

When it was finished, Cat sat up and looked at it. She poked at it curiously and endured the pain it cause from that act "Careful, Cat. You can hurt yourself."

She nodded, pulled up her skirt and immediately hugged me. She started giggling "You're unlocking me Jade."

"What?"

"I'm the lock and you're the key so whenever we hug, you unlock me." she explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I shook my head and laughed "Alright. And…" she looked up at me in excitement in the midst of our hug "for being such a good girl, I'll go buy you some ice cream or frozen yogurt or whatever you want."

Her eyes brighten like jems and her smile nearly spilt her face "YEA!" she squealed and even though, the noise almost killed my eardrum, I was still happy that Cat's loyalties are true. That Cat does love me because who in their right mind gets a tattoo for someone unless they love them. Even after they are offered a choice to not do it.

So it's true. Cat _loves_ me.

So now, how do I feel for Cat? How do I feel for Cat in comparison to Beck? Can I really love Cat?


	3. Cat's Relatives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I can't stress that enough. **

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the liked the good times. There will still be plenty and some humor now but now the plots twists. **

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 2 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 3: Cat's Relatives**

Cat's pink, little tongue slid slowly across her lips with her eyes closed as she savored the flavor of her red velvet flavored frozen yogurt. I couldn't look away from the action because it was just so exotic. Watching Cat, somewhat pretending, she was seducing me. It was hot to be bluntly honest.

Cat finally stopped ether looking down at the frozen yogurt cup or closing her eyes to relish in the flavor to look to my nonstop staring that should have been labeled gawking. She seemed curious as to whether I had just looked up to see her or if I had been looking at her for a while "Jade?"

"Hmm?" I hummed my answer, not trusting my voice.

"Why aren't you eating your yogurt? Don't you like it?" it seemed like she had an ulterior motive to her questioning but I let it slip.

"I haven't tasted it yet."

"Why not?"

"I've been watching you." I was trying to make her uncomfortable now because the questions running through my head were driving my insane. Questions like _'What do her lips feel like?'_ _'What do her lips taste like?' 'What does her skin taste like?' 'What does her tongue feel like on my skin?'…_ I know I sound like a pervert, but I haven't gotten off in 2 weeks! And in Jade time, that is way too fucking long and my imagination was getting the best of me.

She blushed and it looked beautiful on her and I couldn't help but think why else she might be blushing. She chewed on her lip in thought "Jade close your eyes." She said giggling. I wasn't use to Cat giving orders but I listened. Then she lifted my hands to my ears "Ok, now put your hands over your ears so you can't hear, k?"

"Alright." I said a little unsurely but still listened.

So now I was completely blind and deaf to what Cat had in store for me. And secretly I wished it would be a kiss; ok not so secretly I wished it would be a kiss. Cat lifted my hand up a little so I could hear her "Focus on the flavor." I didn't know what she meant by it but the next second I knew I could feel a cold spoon right against my lips. I opened my mouth and I did as she asked. I swirled it around my mouth for a bit, it was strawberry but for some reason now that I was only focused on it tasted better. I wanted to keep it in my mouth a bit longer but it soon turned to liquid, forcing me to swallow. I uncovered my ears and reopened my eyes "That was cool."

She smiled brightly "I know, right? Everything tastes better when I do that."

I checked my watch for the time. It was 6:00; wow time flew by today "Hey Cat want to go somewhere else?" I could she was done with her yogurt and waiting for me now.

"I can't think of anything." She tapped her chin lightly "Any ideas, Jade?"

"How about we go to your house till I have to go home?" I suggested.

Her eyes brightened considerably "Sure, Jade!"

I got up but Cat stayed in her seat looking at my still full cup. I slid it towards her "You can have it Cat."

Her hands were faster than I had ever seen them. I rolled my eyes. _Cat's sugar obsession._

Cat finished the yogurt before we even exited the mall. And when we were walking to the car in the parking lot, the sun was beginning to set when Cat grabbed my hand. I gave her a weird look and she took her hand back. A blush stained her cheeks from being caught trying to do something I rarely did with Beck. I noticed how the sun reflected off her skin like she was too bright to be given anymore light to. I grabbed her hand and she smiled like it meant the world to her. I turned my face away so that the _very_ light blush on my face wouldn't show. Slowly as we walked we tangled our fingers together and I was thankful I always parked my car at the farthest point in the parking lot so some idiot wouldn't bang it up.

It was nice. Holding hands with Cat, enjoying the California sun on my face. Today was nice or at least the part with Cat was. I liked hanging out with Cat. It was fun. I looked over to Cat and she had this dazed look, like she was staring off into her mind, free of worries. Cat was cute.

I hadn't really ever thought about it. I knew Cat was good looking when I thought of her as just a friend but I never really considered how she really looked. Cat was more than good looking though.

Cat was cute but she was also beautiful, breathe-takingly so. With her red hair, line with her natural brown and framed her face with a redwood framing and a pretty, tanned, doe-eyed, high cheek-boned, heart shaped structure, and full pink lips picture. Then her body was gorgeous. She's short for most girls, since she has to be, what, 5'1" or 5'2", maybe? While I'm 5'6". I hate girls that give their height in heels, it's so stupid. But enough about what I hate, Cat's body is so amazing. She's short but her curves more than make up for it. Her breasts swelled nicely then curved and twist into her back and stomach. Then her stomach waves outward and back inward to form her wave like hips, then several line, waves, and streaks create her thighs, knees and small feet. All the while, Cat's lower back shifts out to make her cute, little butt and her upper back moves upwards and out to being her arms and flow down to create her forearms, small hands and slender fingers that are curled around my too pale hand. All that leads to Cat's incredible body, her masterwork that makes up Cat. Essentially, Cat's body is an ocean that I want to drown in and her face is the sunset that I look up to see through the clear blue water.

I notice I had been looking too long and avert my eyes as we reach the car. I don't let go of Cat's hand until I help her get in my car. Cat doesn't talk at all during the whole ride and I'm concerned as to why that is but I don't say anything because it must be her liking me and knowing I like silent when I drive.

When we step on the porch, Cat tries to open the door with her key but the key doesn't fit, she pauses like she's trying to find an excuse fast but I notice "Oh, my parents must have changed the locks again." I don't come over Cat's house a lot but her parents are usually gone and she's already in the house, waiting for me "Well, you can go home, Jade. My parents should be home soon."

"That's stupid. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Here move." She steps off to the side and I pull the pocket knife out of my monkey fur purse and start shoving it in the lock. It starts roughly at first by I hear the snap, meaning it's open. I stand up and smirk in glory as I push open the door "And that is how you get into a house." Cat's fast to grabs my wrist and pull me to the immediate left into a narrow hallway that leads to her room around the next corner but I stop her.

Cat does that whenever I come over, drags me to her room, and I barely get a glimmer of anything and I don't think I've ever met her parents before. Cat doesn't stop me from looking around and taking a few steps into her living room. It's nothing like Cat's room, personality, or style. In fact it's the opposite. The walls are a pale eggshell white, the couches are sleek black and look as if no one sits in them and they're just for show, there is a 60" flat screen mounted on the wall that looks more like the wall mounts the TV with a large stereo system around it, and the windows are tinted black and have black curtains around them. I can't see much of the kitchen except the black marble counter that leads to it. The only thing that can give me a clue that people live here and this isn't something strait from a magazine is the small wall next to the couches that shows the family pictures.

I can see Cat from the corner of my eye, getting nervous that I'm looking but she does nothing to stop me or warn me to not go farther. I look at the pictures and am surprised that I can't find one trace of red anywhere. It's the picture of the 'perfect' family with a father with dark brown hair that is smoothed to the side, the traditional smile with his arm wrapped around the mother also with dark brown hair brushed to the side of her face and a small boy with his dark brown hair pushed to the side and a big grin. And it's like there was suppose to be a small person right next to the father, but it was cut out. In other pictures it's more obvious that someone's been cut out because the said person was right in the middle but was cut, roughly out. I know its Cat because I can see the little similarities in them are fit Cat but at the same time, I can see the differences, and there are a lot of them that put Cat apart. I realize she can't be adopted because even the boy in the picture has similar traits to her.

I can see that Cat's beyond uncomfortable. It looks like she hates being here. She wants to be in her room, far away from all of this. If I was her, I probably would too. My parents usually aren't around but they don't cut me out of their pictures. My parents are actually pretty pleasant, they're just not around that much. They love their jobs and I'm not ever that lonely because my parents try to be good. Like when they are home, they'll cook dinner. Which is about every week or two and every month they'll take me somewhere special. So they are somewhat like super parents, but my point is that they try. Just from these photos, I can tell they have affected Cat, badly.

I want her to feel better so I take her hand in mine and kiss it but the wary look stays there and she practically drags me into her room. Once the door is closed, she looks a lot better. She turns to me like nothing happened then takes my hand and leads me to the full length mirror. She pulled down the left side of her skirt to revel her newly drawn lock. It isn't red anymore and looks better "I really love this Jade."

"I do too."

She pulls at my belt, her silent signal that she wants to see mine too. I kick off my converse, undo my belt and pants and take them off too since today I decided to wear boxers. I take off my pants because it's more comfortable like this if I'm going to show my new tattoo from where it's positioned but I also do it to see Cat reaction. I tug at the right side of my boxers to revel the key. Cat's eyes are roaming all over my lower half with a blush of roses budding across her cheeks "Hey, Cat my eyes are up here."

The roses bloom even more, knowing she's been caught "Sorry, Jade."

I sat on the edge of her bed and she joined next to me. I didn't know how to phrase it nicely so I just came out with it "Why aren't you in any of those pictures?" her face froze for half a second, then went back and broke into a fake smile but I cut her off before her could even move her lips "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you lie to me."

Her fake smile deteriorated "Then I don't have an answer for you."

I stared at her with slight disbelief but mostly concern that Cat didn't listen to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and starting patting her hair "You can tell me anything Cat and I won't be mad and I'll here for you, always."

She was rock hard in my arms "Why? Why do you care so much? Why do you want to be so nice to me of all people?"

I held her tighter to me "Because you're Cat."

She laughed, but it wasn't a Cat laugh. The laugh was dark, and for a second I thought this might be a dream and I was just going to see my face when I looked at the person in my arms "That isn't a reason and even if it was it isn't a good reason." She pushed me away and stood up. She frowned. Cat _FROWNED!_ I know this isn't the friendly Cat I went out with today. This is a new side of Cat that I almost wish I hadn't let out but at the same time, I know this is only a taste "Today never happened. You can leave." She tosses my pants and shoes on my lap.

I stand up, facing her and crossed my arms around my chest "And if I say no?"

Her jaw tightens "Then I'll make you."

I notice she's trying to imitate me but she's failing; the only bad part is that when she first began, she meant it. Cat doesn't know how to hurt someone; she only knows how to be hurt. So this is hard for her, but the part that is confusing me is to why she wants me gone and wants me to forget this day ever happened "Cut the crap, Cat. You can't be mean."

Being called out, weakens her but she tried to act anyway "Go. Leave my house now."

I wrap her in my arms again "It's okay to open up Cat. I wouldn't ever hurt you just have to trust me."

Her resolve crumbles and she let's herself fall into me and for the first time ever I see Cat cry real tears. Her small hand desperately clings to me like I'm the float saving her from the stormy sea. I pull her with me to her bed and make her sit in my lap in the middle of the bed as she cries her heart out, trying to make words but I coo at her "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. Just cry, cry it out." I have to bite my tongue to not call her 'baby' or 'hon'.

She cries harder when I say that and it just makes me hold her tighter in hopes that whatever this is, will go away if I hold her. Her tears finally stop and she is just hiccupping a little now. She is fragile and now I understand why I treat her the way I do because deep inside I knew something like this was tormenting her but I didn't care. No one cared. But I care now, a lot.

And now it's scary for both of us because whatever has been eating away at Cat can hurt me. It can hurt both of us because I care too much. But that voice in the back of my mind reappears _'You don't care too much. You don't think you care enough.'_

And it's true. Whatever I'm doing, which is just holding her seems too little and I can't do a damn thing to stop it. I can only do this. Hold Cat, while she settlings down from her tear-fest.

Cat hiccups again "Thanks for staying, Jade."

"No problem-" I bite back another term of endearment. No matter how crushed Cat is, I can't confess to Cat. Cat may be my exception but there are some things I have to get her to do. It's selfish and stupid and I don't know why I can't just say it. Maybe it's my pride but whatever it is, I can't tell Cat I love her.

She glances at the clock on her nightstand "It's late."

And it is late. It's nearly midnight and we have school tomorrow. I grab my money fur purse from the ground and check if I have any messages from my worried parents since I didn't text them anything. But there are no messages and I remember it's my parents' anniversary this weekend and they won't be back until Friday. I close my phone and slip it back into the purse "Want me to stay over?"

Cat eyes are bright again but still bloodshot from the crying "Really? You would do that?" but her voice is weak and rough from the crying.

"Yeah, I can just wake up early, go to my house to get ready and be in class with you before you know it. But for now, let me get you a glass of water because you look like fuck, you know." I tease her.

Her grin smears her face as she wipes at old tears "You're so mean, Jade." She says it happily "I'll take a shower, k?"

I shrug "Sure." I slip on my pants but ignore doing the buttons and place the purse on my shoulder because I have lost things in this room and it's not even dirty. It's like the floor sucks it up or something the second I leave the room.

I leave her room and enter the living and the people I've seen in the photos are standing before me. A couple of years have changed them, epically the boy who now looks almost like a man, very similar to his father. They are all surprised I'm there but the father speaks first "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing is this house?" he almost yells.

"I'm Cat's friend, she invited me over-" and that's where I'm cut off.

He grabs the front of my shirt, slams me into the nearest wall and yells "More like her fuck-buddy!" he looks like he is ready to kill me. This isn't a dad, this isn't even a father. It's a monster that hangs over me with its jaw snapping its mangled teeth.

The woman grabs his arm and in an eerie voice says "Stop. Let her go." Her dark eyes snap to me "You go. Don't ever step into this house again, do you understand me?" and this isn't a mother, it's a hag.

I'm too shocked by it all to say a word as the man roughly pushes me out the door. I have no idea what to do. I stand there looking at the house.

No, it isn't a house. It's a prison that Cat has been locked away in and I have no idea how to get her out.


	4. They Give Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Seriously I don't own this, no matter how hard I might try. **

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the last chapter. By the way guys, I've decided to incorporate a bit of what happens in new episodes but still sticking mostly with the Cade and adding things, but just to give you some humor in the dark road you're heading down, little bunny rabbit. Tell me if you like it!**

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 3 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 4: They Give Up**

My body zombie walked, derived me back to my house, cleaned my body and hair, put me in my pajamas and placed me in bed. It was only 7:30 and I was tried as fuck but I needed to call Cat. I need to do something because she could be _dying_ right now. Okay, I'm exaggerating but that doesn't stop me for reaching for my phone like my life was on the line.

I dial and dial and dial and all I get is Cat's cheerful message, saying to leave her a message.

I'm about to call Cat for the umpteenth time and she finally calls me, I'm so nervous my voice is shaking along with my hands "Cat, are you okay?"

Cat's voice is back into its normal cheerfulness "Yeah, I'm fine, Jade. My parents get really defensive of me, over people they don't know are in the house but they're okay now."

Even though her reassurance is real, my voice and hands haven't calmed "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I can almost see shaking her head, then realizing I can't see her "No. They wouldn't hurt me."

I know what she's saying is true but there is something underlined in that and that there's something I should be reading in-between the lines. My mind is too fogy with questions and worried to try and find out "You sure? Do you need me to come over or something?"

"No, I'm fine, Jade. Thanks for asking." She paused, sounding a bit not like herself "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" it was a question.

She didn't ask because sometimes I tend to skip but that wasn't her reason for asking. She was worried that I didn't want to see her tomorrow after what happened or if I ever wanted to see her again for that matter "I'll be there. Just make sure you'll be there, all in one piece." I added, in case.

I could almost feel the brightness of the smile she must have had on by now "Kk, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." I responded and she hung up. I finally felt somewhat at peace, so I closed my phone and the second my head hit the pillow, I was dead asleep, exhausted from all of today's events.

* * *

I was sitting next to Cat in Sikowitz's class. We only exchanged hellos before Sikowitz started class. He was in a very teacher-like mood today so Tori and Beck we're acting out being a middle age husband and wife, eating dinner as Sikowitz shook a bottle of white liquid in his hands. Beck and Tori were sitting at a small table with forks, and knives, cutting into they're plate like there was real food.

I was watching both Cat and Beck today. I knew I liked Cat, a lot, and that she liked me but I still needed to see if I could go on without Beck. So seeing him with Tori was perfect. I had to he if could be happy and sad about it and for me to feel no remorse other than friendship.

And I was looking at Cat to see if she was harmed. But from what I could see she wasn't. Which wasn't a lot since Cat decided today; she would wear long, tight fitting black sweatpants with a pink line running up the side, a pink shirt and an orange, green, black, blue, pink, purple and white striped jacket with a necklace. So I could only see the top half of her chest, her fingers, and her feet that were covered by flip-flops.

Tori smiled "How's your eggplant?"

Beck responded "It's fine. How's your spaghetti?"

Tori dropped her utensils and added a disgusted look "I hate you!"

"Why?"

"I'm not having spaghetti! I'm having '_spaghetti'."_

He rolled his eyes a bit "What's the difference?"

Tori gestured with her hands " '_Spaghetti'_ is a very thin noodle! Spaghetti is relatively fat noodle! We've been over his!"

Beck's voice increased a bit "I forgot!"

"I mean why did we even take a pasta class together!"

Beck slammed down his utensils, about to tell Tori off when Sikowitz cut in "And done!"

Beck looked around as if it were a joke "We're done?"

And Tori said "But we still have a few more lines."

"No I meant _this_ is done." He held up the creamy-white jar.

Andre spoke up "What is that?"

Sikowitz continued explaining "Well, was a jar of cream but now that I have shaken it vigorously for an hour, its butter."

Curious, I called out "You make your own butter?"

He turned it in his hand to examine "Indeed."

Behind me Robbie called "Is it good?"

"I don't know. I refuse to eat dairy." Sikowitz then processed to drop the jar of freshly made butter in to the trash. My pierced eyebrow twitched in confusion at Sikowitz's latest stunt, as did everyone else, and he continued to say "Tori, Beck, take your sits." Then clapped twice as Beck questioned Tori why he would make butter than not eat it. He grabbed his folder "Alright! For the last few minutes of class, let's talk about the one act play, I'm directing." While drumming his fingers on the folder.

We sat there awkwardly as he stood there, not saying anything. Andre spoke up for the second time toady "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You wanna talk about the one act play you're directing."

He sighed and dragged out "Alright." He looked at his board "First of all, I want to thank you all for auditioning. The two lead roles will be played by…" we all began stomping our feet. Cat lend forward in interest while I hung back in my chair. Cat squealed a little in excitement. He pointed and announced "Andre and Robbie!"

Andre immediately answered "Cool."

And Robbie ruined everything once again saying "Hot beef!" with Rex replying "Would anyone else like to be my guardian?"

Cat piped up "Did any of the rest of us get parts?" she looked hopeful. Before we went to the singing club, Cat talked my ear off about how much she wanted a part.

Sikowitz gave her the look you give a cute animal. In this case, it was a cat "Ohh, is a certain little red-head hoping she got a role in teacher's play?" he light pushed at her knees as he bent down to met her, eye to eye.

She giggled and played along with him, nodded and giggled "She is."

His face turned down "Well, she didn't." Cat looked around, shocked. I could see from the corner of my eye, Beck smirking at this. I grabbed her knee and squeezed it gently. Cat looked over and smiled brightly. It made my heart skip at beat and almost made me blush. Sikowitz got up and called my name, since I didn't hear the first part of his sentence while I was, I was confused "Jade and Cat. I want you girls on lighting."

My eyebrow raised "Lighting?" I pronounced it slowly.

"Yes, you pronounced it perfectly." It took me a second to realize it must be for the play and blink my gaze away "Tori I want you and Sinjin's team on special effects."

I smiled a bit. Ha-ha, Tori has to work with the geeks "Okay, but I know like nothing about special effects." I hated most people that said like too much, which would be Tori.

Sinjin, creepy as ever with his two other sidekicks that looked just as creepy as him or even more so, said "We'll teach you."

* * *

Everyone looked back at them. They smiled. Like I said, creepy as hell.

I was about to go to lunch with the others when Beck stopped me in the hall "Hey, Jade."

"Beck." I couldn't say more.

"So, how do you feel about Cat?" he say it with a neutral voice and face. It was almost scary how detached he was trying to be with me.

"I like her but I'm still not sure."

"Not sure about what?"

"If I can like and be with Cat without being jealous about you."

"What can I do to help than?"

"I don't know. Go out with someone, flirt, I don't know. Be a single guy. I have to know. Just do what feels right."

"Well, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because kissing you feels right."

I sighed "I'm sorry Beck. It just can't happen now. We need to be separate if I'm going to make any rational decision without others advising me. Because if you're there, talking to me. You are going to find a way to convince me that you're the easier way out and I might be so out there, that I'll take it and it would ruin what I've made with Cat."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "What happened with Cat this weekend? I saw how worried you looked when you saw her this morning."

"I don't think I can explain it. It's so confusing. Maybe we can talk later about it, alright?"

"Alright." He agreed "I'll see you later then." And he left to his locker. But it wasn't hard, watching him walk away. It lightens the load on my shoulders a bit and that made me really wonder if I do love him.

* * *

Cat and I were on the catwalk while Sikowitz was giving directions. She was just telling me about how Rex made fun of her Spanish and called her a 'ditzy red-head' when she got distracted again. I was working on the lights as she looked down and giggled "I love that they call this a catwalk." I stopped to look at her. She pointed to herself with some blue rod "Because my name is Cat and look, I'm walking." She walked around childish with her red strands spinning and bobbing her head oddly "Walking on the catwalk."

I smirked at her silliness. Cat was funny, sometimes. Well, she had her moments and this was one of them. My mind was focused on how to make Robbie pay for acting so mean to Cat through his ass puppet, when I got an idea "If someone, let's say Robbie and Rex, were pushed off this catwalk and they landed on the floor really hard do you think they'd live?"

She was a bit confused by the question. Since she didn't know why I'd be mad at Robbie and Rex "Why are you asking that?"

I smirked "Well, maybe Robbie and Rex could be 'accidentally' be pushed off the catwalk so you could be in the play and Rex would learn not to make fun of you."

She smiled like she was embarrassed "You would do that for me, Jade?"

"Of course, Cat. No one should mess with you like that." And added "And maybe Sikowitz could be under them?"

Cat attacked me with an unexpected hug, nuzzling into my neck a bit "Thanks, Jade but its okay. I'm just glad I get to do lighting with you!" she pronounced 'lighting' just as I had done in class and I laughed a bit at that as she giggled a bit.

Then I heard something like a giant blow dryer turn on and I turned, with Cat in a one arm hug now, to see Sinjin get blasted by it and fell flat on the ground with his boxers showing. Beck turned it off and called "Sorry, Sinji."

Sinji called from the ground "It happens." And pushed himself up and I laughed even more as they turned it on again on what seemed like sucking instead. Cat left my arms and went out the door before I could even ask what she was doing. So I shrugged and started working on the lights again.

When they turn off the machine again, I saw Cat reappear below me and looked down. I was curious how she interacted with people when I wasn't around or if she ever talked about me. She was talking to Andre "Did you figure out a way to make yourself cry yet?"

"Nah, I tried all last night and I if I don't cry real tears Sikowitz is gonna-" He was cut off as Cat pulled out a black bottle and sprayed it in his eyes and Andre started yelling "What was that?"

Cat laughed and pulled his hands away from his eyes "Hahaha, look you're crying!"

"Yeah, what did you spray in my eyes?"

"Beast repellent." She said simply, she pointed to the label "It's powerful enough to stop a man or a medium size bear." She smiled, proud she made Andre cry.

"It burns." He wiped at his eyes.

She giggled "That means its working." And she wiped at his eyes for him.

I was laughing my guts out on the sight. Cat didn't mean to hurt him but it was hilarious watching Cat be mean without meaning to. Cat was adorable like this.

* * *

It was 20 minutes before the play on Thursday night. Sikowitz wanted everyone to come but he put it in the middle of the week, when people had work and school but whatever. I was working on the lights on the stage while Sikowitz was yelling about his coconut milk and I yell at Cat but she could barley hear me over the noise "Cat, don't turn on 21!"

"Don't what?"

"Turn on 21!" I turned back to turning it.

And she yelled back "21 on!"

"N-n-n-no!" before I could let go of the wires I got shocked by god knows how many volts of electricity before Cat turned it off.

"Cat! You just shocked me!"

Cat ran the steps to me and grabbed my hand "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! But you say turn on 21!"

I didn't bother correcting her "It's fine, Cat. I'm alright." My hand was a little red but otherwise okay.

"You sure?" I could see the concern radiating in her eyes. I nodded but Cat began kissing my fingertips, down my fingers to my palm and wrist "Is it better, now?"

The blush on my cheeks was unmistakable and I was glad no one was looking at me besides Cat "Yeah, I'm alright. Let's get back in place, okay."

She smiled "Okay."

The second we got to the station Sikowitz called out "Alright, adolescences. Let's do some quick checks. Crew, positions! Sunshine!" I pressed the button "Love it! Chirping birds!" Sinji played roster crowing wildly "No, not a cock-fight. Peaceful birds." He hit a button "Charming. Thunderstorm." He hit another button as Cat and I flittered the lights "Excellent! Lights up!" we worked it "Next Tori, let's see the tornado."

"Full on?" I thought in my head _'No a quarter on. Like your brain.'_

"Full on. Blow me away." He looked at me and Cat like he excepted us to laugh, so he ran "Just turn it on."

"Here we go." Tori hit a couple of buttons.

Beck yelled "You're in reverse!"

Cat and I went against the balcony "Tori turn it off!"

Tori just looked at it "I know, I know!" then Rex flew into the machine and she and Cat screamed. Sikowitz yelled to turn it off and she finally hit the switch. Everyone stared and Cat cupped her hand over her mouth as Robbie came in.

"The shirt's a little big but I think it looks pretty good." Beck stood 'casually' in front of the machine "Where's Rex?"

Tori looked at guiltily from Robbie to the machine. Cat, Sikowitz and I held Robbie back as he tried to help Rex out. We couldn't hold him and he slipped to Rex's aid and yelled at how horrible it looked. But I guess it couldn't be any worse than as before. Cat looked so sad for him and I could see the look on her face when she looked at Sikowitz telling Robbie he had to stay for the show. Cat sought my hand, without realizing it and when she did realize what she was doing, she pulled her hand away but I took it from her and squeezed it gently. She gave me a quick smile but returned to being sad for Robbie.

Robbie looked at us desperately "Someone has to take Rex to the hospital."

Tori's hand shot up, followed by Beck and Cat. I couldn't help but blurt out "Okay, does anyone else think this is bizarre. Come on, it can't just be me."

Andre came out "Alright, alright, show time." He saw Rex "What'd I miss?"

Sinjin spoke out "Tori tried to murder Rex."

And she yelled back at him "Sinjin!" she dropped it and looked to Robbie with out streaked arms "Let me have him."

He held him closer and whined "No."

Cat stepped up "We'll take him to the hospital." That was one of the things I liked about Cat. She was innocent and sweet. All she ever wants to do is help, no matter how mean someone is to her she acts like they are her best friend. And that's how Cat gets hurt. She let them in too close and she gets hurt. I'm sure if she had the chance, she'd see a wild bear run at her and try to run into it to give it a hug.

Robbie gasped out "Okay." And handed Rex to Tori.

"I got him."

"Take care of him."

"I promise." But Tori didn't do this like Cat did. She did it because she felt guilty. That's another reason I hate her. She only does things out of obligation not because she wants to help like Cat does.

Cat's hand slips out of mine as she exits and I pause there for a second, thinking of a reason to go with her and blurt out "Well, I'm not missing this!" and walk right out. The bell rings and I grab Cat's arm to slow them down "Hey! Wow-wow-wow. Wait up."

Tori groan "What?"

But Cat happily takes my hand, glad I decided to come "Where are you all going?"

Cat answers before Tori or Beck "To the hospital."

Tori, probably annoyed by Cat "Cat,"

Beck finishes "We're not really going to a hospital. It's a puppet."

Innocents takes over her face as she pats Rex's hair "Not to Robbie."

Cat's sad because she knows Robbie's going to be sad. And I can't stand for Cat to be sad "You know what? Maybe we should take Rex to the hospital."

"Why?"

I say it nicely "So Rex can die there. It'll give Robbie a last goodbye, so he can be a normal 16-year-old boy. Maybe this happened for a reason." They all stare at me. I roll my eyes "Yes, I know. Jade is being nice for once. You don't have to stare."

Tori and Beck look away but Cat continues to smile at me anyways, a dreamy look on her face. Beck starts "She has a point. Maybe it's time to say goodbye to Rex and hello to normal Robbie."

Cat starts to babble "I use to think my uncle Jesse was a normal person but then I found out that every Sunday he soaks his feet in chicken fat."

I find her story odd but Tori stops the awkward silence "Let's go to the hospital." And we follow after her.

We're talking to the doctor as we turn the corner "But he's a puppet."

Tori and Beck explain the details to him but I'm looking at Cat. I don't really hear what she says to the doctor but I watch her pretty lips move. Cat looks nice today. I don't know why I'm so distracted by her right now and then I'm reminded as she touches my hand. I'm really hot for her and wet. I thank god I'm not a guy at this moment.

Tori, most likely fet up with Cat says "Why don't you go make friends with the nice lady at the desk?"

Cat is excited by this "Kk." Slips her hand away from mine and runs to the desk. I try to look away her cute, little butt as she runs. I pull my gaze away and focus on Tori, Beck and the doctor.

I don't pay attention much but when I hear the doctor say "I will you do something for me." while looking at Tori my little red flag in my brain goes off telling me, _'Rapist/Pedophile ALERT!'_

Tori still asks "What?"

The doctor sighs "I have a 16-year-old son, named Lendel, and well… he's a loser." I'm very confused at what is taking place "Will you go out on a date with him?"

Shallow as Tori is asks "How much of a loser?" he pulls out a picture in he's wallet "Oh, my god."

I don't get a good look, but I saw enough to see the loser "Tori would love to go out with Lendel."

"Really?"

"1 hour! And it has to be a dark restaurant!"

"Done! Bring the puppet." He goes behind curtains and we follow.

I space out until I see something cool and yellow floating in a jar "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, this is just a fatty lump I removed from a cab drivers back."

"Can I have?"

"What school do you kids go to?" I'm not even offended because I just want the cool yellow thing. He hands it to me and I take it and smile at it. It reminds me of the sun and the sun reminds me of Cat and Cat is-

I look around, not here. I wonder where she is. I interrupt Beck as he asks me a question "Where's Cat?"

Tori shrugs "I don't know but Andre just texted. They have one more scene to go and then he's bringing Robbie here."

I put down the jar and step outside the curtain "I'm going to find her." Immediately I don't see Cat or the lady I saw before at the desk and wonder if Cat got lost following the lights in the hospital (She does it in school). But it worries me that she maybe lost.

I go up to the new lady "Hey did you happen to see a short girl around 5'1" or 5'2" with bright red hair and brown eyes?"

"Oh, yes. They took her to Sector D."

My eyebrows hook together "Why?"

She lends in "Well, I'm not suppose to tell but she is a lunatic. Thinking a person can create a tornado to kill a puppet. Completely ridiculous, right?"

I groan "Oh, you idiots! What's her room number?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that-"

I cut her off "Then who can fire you for tell me a patients secrets?"

She eyes go wide "Room 417. Can't miss it. It's down 2 halls. It's be on your left."

I smirk "Thank you." And walk away.

When I enter Cat's room she's in a gown and shorts, both blue and spotted with red cubes on her hand as she trys to bring her foot to her face. She pops out of her stance as she sees me, smiling "Jade!" she gets up and pulls me into the room as her cubed hands wrap around my neck in a hug. The door closes behind us.

"Hey, Jade! Do you think you can scratch my nose? It really itches!"

"Sure." I let her rub my finger against her nose.

"Thanks Jade!" She undoes our hug "These cubes aren't good for scratching but I can't hurt myself with them. See look!" she bangs it against her head and every time it hits she says 'boing'.

I grab her wrists to stop her and pull them off for her "Let's get out of here."

She shakes her head "We can't there's no doorknob."

"There has to be another way out of here." I start banging on the door "HEY! LET ME OUT!"

Cat puts a hand my shoulder to calm me "It's alright they give up eventually."

"What do you mean, Cat?" I turn to her.

"The people who are trying to fix me now. They always give up."

I look back and I don't see the normal, happy Cat. I see the little girl that never received any attention. I walk to her and made her sit down against the wall "What aren't you telling me Cat?"

She curls up in the fetal position, ignoring me.

I place my hand on her shoulder "Is it about why you're not in the photos?"

I see her nod.

I pull her in my lap and kiss her hair. Cat snuggles up against me "Cat, what if I promised you I wouldn't give up on you? What if I said I wanted to be there for you, forever?"

She looks up and into my eyes and I see her eyes clearer than ever. They are a deep, dark and forbidden chocolate that I hope I only get to see, like this, this close. Her voice is soft but there's hope in it "Really, Jade?"

I nod "Yeah, really."

The smile on her face seems on the verge of splitting. She hugs me insanely tight to her and I hug her back just as tight and it makes me lose my breath. She pulls back. We are literally pressed flush against each other. I can feel so much of Cat, I feel like I'm drowning. She's straddling my hips so tightly I can feel her heat against mine. Our breasts are pressed against each others and our lips are inches apart. Cat lends towards my face. I want her to kiss me so badly, my eyes start to flutter close but at the last second she kisses my cheek.

She pulls away, blushing madly. She grabs a cube and lies down and gives me the other cube, "Let's go to sleep."

I shrug; grab a cube and fall asleep, wishing that Cat would have kissed me.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this one! Let me know if you like the whole episode thing. I'm not going to do it for every chapter but it just gives you some more Cade love when you rewatch the show. You can pretend all of this happened and that I really owned Victorious. But like I always said. I don't own Victorious. But that doesn't mean I can't pretend.**

**YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY IMAGINATION! *ducks and runs as imagination copyright police chase***

**Let me know what you think. Please?**


	5. Hell Brking Lose Cant Describe This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Seriously I don't own this, no matter how hard I might try. **

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you like the idea of me, rewriting the episodes but like I said, I won't be doing all of them because some just don't fit. But if you beg me I might go and write ****all**** the episodes with lovely Cade endings. So let me know.**

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 4 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 5: Hell Breaking Lose Can't Even Begin to Describe This**

In the morning I woke up to find myself in a very different position than I was when I fell asleep late night. Instead of Cat being on her own red cube, she was on mine and our arms and legs had wrapped themselves around each other. Cat was awake and toying with my hair, behind my back. When she noticed I was awake she looked up into my eyes with those adorable doe-eyes "You're unlocking me."

"Yeah. I guess I am." I gave her a short, tight squeeze before untangling myself "Let's find a way to get out of here."

She looked a little sad that I had separated us but smiled anyway "Kk."

I looked at the door. There wasn't any pad to punch in a code. So there had to be a button somewhere. Somewhere where cubed hands couldn't touch. I began touching the sides of the door until I reach the top left corner and opened it but when I swung it open a huge, bald, black guy came "You can leave but your friend must stay."

He might be big but I was tougher "You can't keep her here. Have you even contacted her parents yet?"

He blushed "Um…no."

I turned to Cat "Have you signed anything, Cat?" she shakes her head "Well, if you have nothing that legally bounds her here, _we_ can leave. So give her back her clothes and I won't have to call my lawyer." I pulled out my cell phone and started to find my lawyer's number for the effect.

The guy held up his hands "Alright, alright. You can leave. Let me just go get her clothes."

The guy ran off in search of Cat's clothes. Cat wrapped her arms around me from behind "Thanks for saving me, Jade." She kissed my cheek and I blushed.

I silently cursed myself for blushing so god damn much around her. I patted her arm so she would let me go "Anytime, Cat, anytime."

The guy came back with her clothes and escorted us to the bathroom. While Cat was changing I checked my phone for messages. There were a whole bunch of them, from everybody. If it was just Cat missing, they would just brush it off as her getting distracted and leaving the hospital without a word to the others. It's happened before, and we would leave and Cat would be at school the next day or even the day after that. We wouldn't worry because, like a stray cat that we accidentally fed, would come back over and over again.

But I don't walk away like that. I don't wander off and not tell at least one other person where I was unless it was important. So of course when I said I went to look for Cat there had to be something horrible gone wrong. Like I convinced Cat to join a gang, got Cat addicted to drugs, somehow get Cat infected with a horrible disease, or forcible given a tattoo. Okay the last one happened but it's not like I didn't give her a choice. So I kind of put her in the position. Whatever that doesn't matter, they think I did something terrible to Cat. Or at least that's what Tori, Andre and Robbie think. And Beck is wondering whether I hooked up with Cat and we're done forever.

I text everyone that Cat and I are fine and we decided to skip school today. I figured I might as well milk the doctor for a note while I was at it for me and Cat. Cat's still changing when a doctor comes to me, just to fill out some release forms so I sign them for her and fill out the information I can. When Cat comes out in her regular clothes, I grabbed her hand and led her to my car, still in the parking lot, thank god it wasn't towed or something. When we did get in the car, Cat stopped me from turning the ignition by grabbing my hand "What is it, Cat?"

Cat wasn't Cat right now. I could see the emotions, all her real emotions. Cat was scared, scared that I would leave her. Cat was nervous, nervous she would disappoint me and I would be like all the others that left her behind. Cat was just not Cat. Her chocolate eyes were on near verge of crying and she bit her lip as she looked up at me "Don't-" her voice was cut off by a sob. There are so many things she doesn't want me to do to her. She could have said _'Don't leave me.' 'Don't give up on me.' 'Don't hurt me.' 'Don't let me hurt you.'_, she could have said any of this and more.

I unbuckled our seatbelt and climb over to Cat's side of the car and placed her on my lap. She straddled my hip and placed her head in the fold between my neck and shoulder. At first it was silent but I could feel the warm, hot tears fall from her eyes, she held me tighter and tighter as her cries got louder and all I could do was hold her. All I could do was hold her, hold her and hope I was doing something right.

Soon her cries died down till she sat back, her back against the dashboard as she wiped at her eyes "Sorry, I keep crying in front of you."

I rested one hand on her hip and let my other wipe her soaked cheeks "It's okay. Are you alright?"

"No."

I let the hand on her cheek go to the back of her head and pull her down to kiss her on the forehead "Cat, tell me your past. Tell me everything." I mumbled against her forehead.

She let her head drop to my shoulder but it caused her bottom to start falling so I grabbed her before she fell. She rested her forehead against mine "Sorry, Jade."

I could smell her candy breath on my face, her ass in my hands and see that much more of her beautiful chocolate eyes. I almost wanted to say _'Why would you be sorry?'_

Before I even registered it, all the door to my car were flung open, light flooding in. Cat and I jumped "What the fuck?" I yelled, getting ready to push Cat off me to fight the fuckers that were trying to jack my car.

I looked to my left and it was Tori. My eyebrows screwed up "Vega? What the fuck are you doing here?" I say, forgetting my language around Cat, I could feel her flinch at it so I rubbed her arm for comfort.

She was blushing like crazy but still as persistent as ever "What are you doing with Cat?"

I looked at me and Cat's position. I just it was pretty suggestive but I could give a shitless. I looked at my right and saw Beck at the driver door and Robbie at one of the back doors "Nothing that has to do with you, Vega. Why the –" I stopped mid sentence to stop myself from cursing in front of Cat "Why are all of you here?"

Beck answered since every else seemed too shocked to speak "We were getting worried about you two. So we came. Are you guys…?" he left the words hang. Just from the look that was a mix of happiness and sadness. Happy because I could be happy with Cat, sad that I couldn't be with him.

"No." I could see the relief in his eyes but he was sad when I spoke again "We're fine. Just go back to school. I'm taking Cat home."

"No!" Cat's silence ending with a yell. She was scared out of her mind. Whatever it was, she did not want to go to her house at all.

I looked into Cat's eyes and the fear in them almost made me scared. My voice was calm, and low, sweet almost "We won't Cat."

And like whenever two people were having a moment, Tori interrupted "What is going on here?"

I rolled my eyes "Like I said Vega, if it was your business you would know already. If you don't, buzz off already." I kissed Cat forehead and got out of the car, closing the door and trying to move past Tori to get to the other side of the car but she kept getting in the way "Vega move or I'll move you." I notice the others close the doors as well, leaving Cat inside and not being able to hear a word we say.

"No, what's going on with you and Cat? Are you trying to tease her, or something, you know she has a crush on you?" I shove her out the way but she pulls me by the shoulder, back "Cat's my friend and if you're hurting her I should know!" Tori is one of those people I hate. I hate her because she thinks she's being helpful by butting into peoples businesses. Most of the time, it's why she ends up in bad places with the people that she trys '_helping_'.

"Look, Vega, if you needed to know, you would know. If we wanted you to know, you would know. Now stop pestering me!" I try to leave but Andre and Robbie are on the other side, blocking my way.

Andre, he's a nice guy actually. He's one of the rare people that I don't really like, per say, but don't hate him either. He only intrudes when it's seems like too much is going on or when other people make him think that, like say Tori "We just want to know if Cat is okay. She looked like she was crying in the car."

Tori obviously didn't notice a thing about Cat except the fact that she was on top of me "You made Cat cry?"

I sigh and lend against the hood of the car, pinching my temples with one hand as the other rests on the car "Look, Cat's fine. Well, she not fine and it's complicated and I don't have any right to explain it to you or even begin to explain. All I can tell you is that Cat is hurt, not physically, but mentally, emotionally, Cat's a wreck and not like we think." I pause taking in a breath, catching myself from crying over something I don't even know about "But I'm helping her. I'm trying to help her." I glare at Tori "And you're not helping the situation by accusing me of things that don't even make sense!"

Tori is confused and trying to make sense of everything, when something apparent comes to mind "Then tell me you don't know Cat has a crush on you! Tell me you don't like Cat back and you can't admit that you really might actually like her!"

And I can't take the way Tori points her finger at me and several things happen at once that are too join together to be told at once so I'll tell you separately.

I'm too mad at Tori to remember my promise to myself to not say I like Cat until she says it to me first that I spit out "I know Cat likes me and I like Cat!"

Cat opens the passenger door and hears everything I say.

A black SUV with all its windows rolled down slams the brakes right behind my car.

Cat looks like she could cry tears of joy at what I've just said but I eyes are trained on the car behind mine. I can see the driver easily and even though I've only seen him once I can pick him out of a crowd because there is no mistaking the dark, flat, dull, brown hair, the sharp and hard features, the tight set line of his mouth that I know mask sharp teeth behind them and those eyes that pierce through your body with a single glance. It's the monster. Other wise known as:

Cat's dad.

I remember the fear of that night creeping up my spine but I force it out because I see that he has come for Cat and I'm not letting him take her away from me without a fight. I push Tori out of my way because she is the only one that hasn't notice the impending doom and she's in my way. Cat stands there froze her back facing the car because I think she knows that sound by memory now, the sound of her monster's car. I place myself slightly in front of her and clench my in preparation.

The monster closes the door and it sound like the earth is shaking from the impact his eyebrows are buried against each other "What the hell are you doing with her, you Dike?"

I glare right at him not letting him get to me with something as stupid as names "You are not taking her away from me."

He grabs her forearm and I grab his wrist as well as he says "Well, I don't see anything that can stop me."

I counter "Except for me."

He's stronger than me so he pulls out of my grip with Cat "I'll call the cops and say you kidnapped my daughter and forced her against her will to stay with you!"

"What cops will belief that when she won't say I did that anyway?"

He looks like he's going to punch me and this time it won't be stage fighting with Tori, I'm not going to get some small bruise to my eye even if she really did hit me. If he hits me, I'm sure my head will bash against the side of my car and crack but I'm welcoming it because if he does hit me I can hit him back. But all this speed through my mind so fast a second hadn't even passed and Cat, in a soft and quiet voice says "It's okay Jade. You don't have to keep your promise. It will be okay for you." She pulls on the monster's sleeve and they go into the car.

I'm too shocked to do anything but watch as the car swings around the parking lot. It's not till the car is half down the parking lot, do I realize how stupid and inactive I'm being. I'm just letting Cat walk away. I said I wouldn't give up without a fight and I'm not about to back down just now.

My legs are pumping and my feet pound against the pavement and I'm yelling "Cat. Cat! CAT! CAAATTTT!" adrenaline is pumping through my system and I'm jumping over cars, screaming. I can hear the others behind me running, trying to make me stop but all I can think about is how I am such a failure to Cat. All I can do is stand there and watch her burn. But not anymore, I have to get Cat back; I have to be her hero. I catch up to the car as it's turning into the street. I can see Cat in her seat, window rolled down, her red-velvet hair flipping with the wind and tears streaming down her face as she looks back at me, I can see the hope is gone. It's been replaced with misery and despair. Cat's eyes are full of death and they get farther and farther away with reach step I take. I try running faster, anything to cut the distance between us and I'm still screaming her name. I can feel the tears pouring down my face in hot black streaks. As I cross streets, cars are beeping in protest of my running in front of them. Soon Cat's hair is a small red flag on the horizon, then a dot, then a fleck and it all vanishing away until I can't see her anymore.

My legs are weak; my whole body is lost in despair. I fold in on myself. I'm on my knees, hands covering my face as I cry. My chests in overloading and I can't breath and it my heart wants me to keep going and my brain has shut down all thoughts so I have to follow some sort of direction.

So I follow my beating heart that is begging me to just go. And just as I'm about to start running again warm, strong arms that I know so well stop me by hold my waist and trapping my arms. I can't fight it any more so I give in to the body behind me. He picks me up and holds me like a child. He walking me back to my car and I don't know how far away it is but it was a long quiet walk. All was quiet except for my soft cries.

Through my tears I feel a hand that's not Beck's on my shoulder. My sobs are just little hiccups now so I can see her without tears in my eyes. It's Tori. She rubs me and I can see in her eyes that whatever doubts that I was hurting Cat is gone. She only understands the skin of what's going on. But being even to see that is a miracle itself for Tori.

We finally make it to my car again. I feel like I'm losing Cat all over again and I'm on the verge of crying again I picture Cat but the only thing I can remember is her last words to me before she got in the monster's car. I push myself away from Beck and my back is against the hot metal of the car. I look up into the sky and feel the sun's rays touch my face but at the same time I don't feel it. It's not the sun to me. Cat's my sun and without her here it feels meaningless.

Cat's voice is ringing through my head, like I'm missed something important in what she said _'It's okay Jade. You don't have to keep your promise. It will be okay for you.'_

'_You don't have to keep your promise. It will be okay for you.'_

'_It will be okay for you.'_

'…_for you.'_ What about Cat? What will happen to Cat? I remember the look in her eyes as the car forced her away, death. My eyes widen, my hands shake, and I think _'No, no. Cat wouldn't do that. Cat would never do that.'_

"Do what?" Robbie asks and I've realized I've talked out loud.

Even though it's hot out, my skin freezes. The words are a rush on my mouth as I fumble to get to the door of my car "We have to get to Cat's."

Beck stops me "You can't drive, let me." he doesn't question me. He doesn't need too, right now you can see the desperation and no one asks.

We get into my car and buckle up. I pull my knees to my temple and try to breath. I need to find some sort of control. Beck trys holding my hands but I don't want to feel him. I want to hold Cat's hand because I'm drowning in myself without her. Because what she's said and looked liked and feels like death.

I saw the look she had. And I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about what the meaning of her words and look meant because that means it might be true. But the thought sneaks through, _'Cat could be dead.'_

My hands bang against the dashboard "Can you go faster?"

"I can't, if we get pulled over, it will take longer to get to Cat's."

His logic is sound but it doesn't calm me any. It makes me madder "Fuck!" I kick at the dashboard. I want to be kicking Cat's dad. Now that the sadness is gone all I have to go is anger. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I need to distract myself. I look out the window but all it reminds me of is that we're still not at Cat's. I want to scream. I want to hit someone, anyone will do except for Cat. I close my eyes, trying to contain myself but all I and see is that _man_ standing over Cat pale body with his wife and kid smirking in the background. I can see Cat's blood spread across the pavement, her small body covered in bruises, her skin faded from the tan masterpiece to the ghostly pale. I can see the blood escaping her lips, turning from pink to white. I can see that _man_ laughing that Cat's dieing. I can see Cat dying.

I feel Beck's hand on mine. I'm pissed and I just want to hit him "What?"

He flinches at my harsh words. He keeps his voice low and soft; his brown eyes are caring "You are hurting yourself."

I look down to my fists and see my nails have broken skin long ago and now it's bleeding. It isn't too deep but blood is coming out pretty fast. It stills me for some unknown reason. Beck is putting black strips into my hand. I can see he is ripping it off the sleeves of his shirt. It lets me be busy and I take my time wrapping it around my hand securely.

Just as I finish I can see Cat's block coming up. Beck parks the car on the other side of the street and facing the way we came in case we need a quick get away. I'm nervous at what I might find but despite that I run to the porch. I notice it's open. Robbie calls from behind me "There are no cars here or in the garage. Do you really think she's here?"

"Don't know until we try." I walk in and it's quiet. Too quiet. I direct the others "Tori, Andre check the living room and kitchen. Robbie check down that hall way." I point to the hall that led to the other bedrooms besides Cat's "Beck and I will check Cat's room."

I head down the dark hall and turn into Cat's door. Cat's usually bright room that always has the lights on even when she's not there and the windows open are closed. I flick on the lights and notice her bathroom door is slight ajar. I head for it and step in the middle of it. I can't see anything in the bathroom so I turn on the lights.

I'm utterly frozen. Pain. All I can feel is pain. I scream her name and my legs fall out from underneath me.

Cat's in her bathtub, drenched in her own blood. I can see the jagged hunting knife in her right hand and her left wrist has a cut on it. But with the amount of blood and time she had to have made more cuts into herself. I can feel Beck behind me. Somehow I have the strength to pull her out of the tub and onto my lap. I don't realize I'm crying until I see the tears fall onto her shirt. I was right. Cat's didn't just cut her wrist; Cat has cut her thighs, several times, as well. She has a picture on her chest. My shaking hands pick it up and it's of me and Cat. It was of a while ago. I actual felt in the mood for a picture and smiled for it. My weak hand drop it and in falls in her blood. Her blood. I look into her face. Even towards death she looks beautiful and my heart clenches at the sight.

Those things seemed like forever but it was really all seconds, maybe. Everything is moving too fast now. Tori is screaming, Robbie looks like his might hurl and Andre is shocked. Beck is on the phone, calling 911.

I feel Cat twitch in my arms "Jade?"

Everything rushes into me like I've been hit with a bat. Cat's eyes are half open and my heart is throbbing at the site. I cup her cheek "Cat." My throat is trying to prevent my speaking but I break through it and I'm sobbing "Don't die. Please Cat, don't leave me. I can't- I can't-" cries are forcing me to stop "I can't, you can't die!"

A small smile is on her face "Sorry, Jade. But it's my time. I was suppose to be gone a long time ago. I just want this to end. I just want all this to end." Wipes the tears out of my face with her good hand "I loved you, Jade. I've always loved you. You made my life so much easier to deal with. But you don't have to keep your promise. Let me go-"

I cut her off "NO! Don't leave me! I love you, Cat! I love you so god damn much!" Cat puts her hand in my hair and bring me down to her lips.

Her lips are soft but the kiss in rushed and hard. It's nothing like I imagined our first kiss would be like. I try bringing her close to me. I try savoring each second. I want to memorize her lips. But I can just feel the warmth slipping from her lips. She goes limp. I'm shaking. I pull back, my eyes are wide and I can't control myself. I shake her "CAT! DON'T GO I LOVE YOU!" I kiss her over and over and say it again and again.

Then I'm being pulled away. I kick, hit and scream. I'm trying to get to Cat but Beck is holding me back. People I don't know are taking her away. I can't breath. I'm losing it. Beck follows as they take her but his strong hold on me doesn't give. I'm yelling every single curse I know and the neighbors are in the windows and doorways of their houses, trying to figure out what has happened.

They put Cat is an ambulance and drives away. I snap out of Beck embrace. Emotions are raging inside my head and body and I can't pick one to express so I pick them all. The next second my hand is on the inside of my car through the window and I have broken it. It felt good. For one second it was blissful almost so I bash in another window with my another hand and Beck is holding me again.

I want to hurt. I want to be hurt. It's the only thing that makes sense any more. I can see any more. All I see is the red that's blinding me. The world is spinning to fast to understand. My brain can't process it any more. I'm on a bed, being strapped down. Restraints and people hold me down. It angers me. I thrash out but then my middle is restrained and a needle is shoved into my arm. It makes me weak. It makes me slow.

But it's also numbing everything.

It numbs the pain, the sadness, the anger, the anguish, the rage, the tears, and the blood. It stop and slows the world. I can see again and my throbbing heart still aches but it's slowed.

I'm in an ambulance truck. Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie with his lame puppet are in their too. One of the EMT's is trying to stop the blood flow from my knuckles and palm, which had reopened from the smashing of my windows. I glare at them and my last words before everything turns black is "At least one of you idiots should have gone with Cat. She needs someone more than I do…"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Tell me what you think. Because I bet no one saw that coming…**


	6. Cat's Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Seriously I don't own this, no matter how hard I might try. **

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you like the idea of me, rewriting the episodes but like I said, I won't be doing all of them because some just don't fit. But if you beg me I might go and write ****all**** the episodes with lovely Cade endings. So let me know.**

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 5 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 6: Cat's Demon**

When I wake up my head is clearer then before I was knocked out. When I open my eyes, light is flooding into the room. I snap them shut again to prevent it from blinding me. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light but when I finally have them open, I sit upright. I look down and see I'm still in my clothes and not those horrible hospital gowns but it's not what I was wearing before. I couldn't be what I was wearing before because, for one, it wasn't soaked in Cat's blood and two, it wasn't technically _my_ clothing. It was clothes that I left at Beck for whenever I wanted to sleepover. I know, I could have just worn his clothes but I hate doing that so I have my own drawer of clothes there.

Beck is leaning against the door to the hospital room. He doesn't notice I'm up because he is deep in thought like he is trying to figure out how to tell me something. I alert him "Beck."

His head snaps up "Jade." He sighs, starts walking to me, and rubs the back of his neck "There is a couple of things I have to tell you." He looks at me in the bed "I'll tell you the better news first."

I nod for him to continue.

"Well, Cat is alive. We got to her just in time and she has made it through the surgery and will make a full recovery." He doesn't sound normal, like his forcing this and using the tone the doctor gave him.

"So she's alright? She'll be fine?" And I almost can believe it. My body relaxes and I didn't even realize it was tensed. I was mostly talking to myself but Beck answers anyway.

"Yeah. Cat's a strong girl. As for the next news," he pauses, takes in a gulp of air, and rushes the words "Tori is my girlfriend now." He freezes, like he is waiting for my judgment of how stupid he is.

But it doesn't come "That's good for you Beck." He looks up; shocked at me "Seriously, I think you'll make a great couple."

He groans "Thanks." It isn't over me being happy about him and Tori, its how he wished I would have stayed on that subject a bit longer to avoid saying the next. He stiffs his weight from foot to foot. His nervous rubbing of his neck stops and his hand falls to his side "This isn't easy to say."

He leans against the foot of my bed and a chill starts running up my spine. I rip the IV out of my arm and stand even though he stops me. By the way his acting, it has to be about her, it has to be about Cat. My hands are bandaged but I grab him by the shirt and force him to look into my eye "I swear to god Beck. You tell me now!" I grit through my teeth.

"Catdoesn'twanttoseeyou." He says it fast so I don't understand but I understand every single word.

'_Cat doesn't want to see you.'_ I hear and understand the words but I just can't process what they _mean_. I grip his shirt harder "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you, Jade! She doesn't want you! You could screw up everything if you go see her!"

I realize my head isn't as clear as I'd like to think. Beck's words are repeating back in my head and all I heard was _'Jade! She doesn't want you! You…screw up everything…'_ Cat doesn't want me. She doesn't want to see me or for me to see her. I can feel the tears flood my eyes, threatening to fall. I push Beck away and place my palm against my temple "You are not crying, West. You are not crying!" but the tears spill anyway, I feel weak "Cat doesn't want me. She doesn't even want to see me." my knees tremble and I'm tempted to just let myself fall. I've let Cat fall, so why not do the same? But something stops me. I remember feeling like such a failure to Cat when I just let her leave the parking lot like that.

Not anymore. I'm Jade West for cry out fucking out! I'm not weak, I don't cry and I don't give up and I'm not giving up now. I make my way for the door; Beck tries stopping me from leaving and apparently the nurses outside heard our fight and opened the door. It distracts Beck long enough to let go of me and to sprint my way past the nurses.

Even though Beck hasn't told me where Cat is, I have a good feeling where she is. And I'm right; they have even put her in the same room. The only difference about the room now is that there is a bed in it with Cat restrained on it. They have been less gentle with her this time, instead of the red cubes on her hands they have put metal bands on her arms and legs that connect to her bed.

The others are with her in the room. They seemed to be talking before but now they are dead silent at the sight of me.

Cat is not looking at me. She's looking strait forward as if, if she would ignore I would disappear or I would just be her imagination or if I was a dream or anything. But I'm not and my voice is strained "Cat…"

My voice echoes in the room. Cat head turns to me; no emotions are shown on her face. But her eyes say it all, they tell me the warning but I ignore it.

When I don't leave, Cat voice is used but it's not Cat, she isn't even looking at me, she is looking past me like I'm not even there to begin with. None of it is Cat, it's some person who can do really great impersonations and is moving Cat's lips like a puppet master would do "Leave, Jade. I don't want you here. I never want to see you again."

Even if this is some puppeteers trick, I feel like I'm falling. But I can give up. Right as I try to protest a hand is clamped over my mouth and strong arms are gripping me so hard, it hurts to breathe. I kick with my feet and try to scream but everything is failing me. I can't see Cat. Cat doesn't want to see me. As I struggle, I cry.

People stare. People stare at the freak with bandaged hands that is being forcible removed by security. They see the girl bite the one that is holding his hand over her mouth. They hear her screaming "CAT!" They think she is insane. They think why she would scream such a ridiculous thing over and over again. They think, poor girl. They think, freak girl. They think, where are her parents? They think, why don't they have her in a white room and in a white jacket?

They think this about Cat too.

Cat.

The girl with red-velvet hair, who just a week ago, got a tattoo with me. For me. Who got a tattoo and knew it would linger on her skin forever.

Cat.

The girl, who just 2 days ago, shocked me with electricity and then kissed my fingers better.

Cat.

The girl, who just yesterday, was dying in my arms.

Cat.

The girl, who just yesterday, told me she loved me. That she had always loved me.

Cat.

The girl, who just yesterday, kissed me.

Cat.

The girl, who just now, is breaking my heart.

I guess I was wrong. I guess Beck was wrong. Cat _can_ hurt me. Cat _would_ hurt me. Cat _**has **_hurt me. The one person in the world I thought _wouldn't_ hurt me _has_. The one person I trust. The one person who made my heart pound and ache. The one person I thought I could love back. The one person who can make Jade West _cry_. The one person I would risk my life and safety for is hurting me.

My fight is giving. My mind has finally gotten on track with my heart but my heart has decided to jump tracks at the last second and clench tight in my chest, forcing more tears out of my eyes, making me grab my chest in pain.

I realize I'm not at the hospital, that I'm not in that man's grip, that I'm not even in a car. I'm in my bed at home, stripped down to my boxers and a black shirt. My mother's hand is on my forehead. Her voice is soft "You have a fever." She pulls up my bed covers and tucks me in like a child but I crave it. She sits back on the bed next to me "Are you okay, Jade-sweetie?"

I look into her blue eyes and I flinch away. They remind me too much of my own. I can't even imagine what I look like now, and I certainly don't want a reminder. I stare at my ceiling instead "No, mom. I'm not fucking okay." My mom doesn't even stop me to bicker about my cursing. My hands cover my eyes "I'm not Jade anymore! I'm crying!" I sit up "I'm in fucking love with a girl! And I'm not in love with just any fucking girl! I'm in love with Cat Valentine! I'm in love with her and I thought she wouldn't hurt me! I thought I could trust her, that I could love her and I then I find out so much about her but at the same time I don't have a fucking clue what is wrong with her! I MAKE HER LIFE TERRIBLE! I love her and now she doesn't even want me around! She said she loved me! She kissed me! Something is wrong with her and I can't help her!" sobs wracked my body, I shook and whispered "And I'm the only one that can help her."

My mom held me. She rubbed my back, kissed my hair and whispered words of comfort into my ear. She let me hold to her. But even as she did all this, all I could do was cry. It seemed like all I could ever do was cry. I wanted the old Jade to come and beat the sense back into me. I wanted the old me back, the Jade that would have taken out as many security guards as she could, and then forced Cat to tell me her problem, but except a lie in the end.

But I don't want that. I want to help Cat. I want to be the old Jade. I want to be the new Jade. I want the old Cat. I want the new Cat. I want the new Cat to want me. How many Jades are there? How many Cats are there? There has to be a shit load because the world seems to want to dispose of both of us. They don't care about us and I could give a shitless about the world, except for Cat.

My sobs turned into sniffles and my mom asked "You love Cat."

It wasn't a question but I answered anyway "Yes, I love her more than anything."

"Even more then Beck?"

I chocked "So much more."

She pulled me back and forced me to look into her icy blue eyes. It felt like the old Jade was using my mother to speak and force sense into me "Then go after her. If you love someone, go after them no matter how hard they try to keep you away. Cat is keeping you away from something. Something in or past, or even now, is keeping her from wanting to be with you. So if you love her and I mean _really_ love her then you'll risk everything to help her."

It made so much sense. Like the Jade from just whatever many days ago it was, this Jade wasn't very good at keeping track of time, was talking to me and making me understand things so much better. I knew what I would have to do.

I can't be the old Jade.

I can't be the new Jade.

I can't be the extremes of Jade. I have to be the median between these two. I have to be the Jade that is badass, doesn't take shit from anybody, gets answers, gets results, but cares. I can't be the Jade that cries, and doesn't care enough to do anything. But most importantly I have to be the Jade that can help Cat get out of whatever ditch she has dug herself into, pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, be able to help her piece them back together, then hold her heart close to me, and give her mine heart.

I have to. I can handle the cracks in my heart because I don't let things bother me like Cat does. I have the ability to pull myself out of a hole and glue the pieces of my heart back together. I've had to learn how to. Cat can't. She can only dig a deeper hole for herself. She hasn't learned how to do anything else. But I can help her. I am the only person that can help her because I don't think she can open herself up to someone like she did to me because she can't handle it. Her body and mind will overload. Then she'll do what she did a few hours? days? ago. She'll try to remove herself.

I can be that Jade. I _would_ be that Jade. I'd do it for Cat.

But first I needed to finish healing. I gave my mom once last hug "Thanks mom. I was feeling so out of it but I know what to do now."

She kissed my forehead "Good. But for now, you are sick and your hands need to heal so rest. Do you want something to eat?"

My stomach growled in protest and I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I gave her an embarrassed smirk. My mother laughed "I'll take that as a yes. Your father is getting home tomorrow and you know how worried he gets."

I nodded and just as she was about to leave I stopped her "Mom." She turned back "What's today?"

"It's Sunday but don't worry you are not even allowed to leave your room for another week. And you aren't going back to school until winter break is over. Since it's the last week before so you have a nice 3 weeks to relax and not use your hands."

"But what about Cat? I can't just let her be alone for nearly a month!"

"Cat is in the hospital with serious injuries. Not to mention the fact that she harmed herself. They'll have her for another 3 months."

I shook my head "You don't understand. People give up on Cat. They always do. So right after they think she is physically fit to walk on her own, they will leave her. I have to help!"

My mom thought this over "Then they will have her for about a month. Give or take. I'll keep tabs on her. She is not getting away." She had an odd gleam in her eyes that I had never seen before. It reminded me of me, whenever I was plotting something.

I was caution "What are you going to do?"

She smirked with a Cheshire cat grin that I often got "Let's just say that Cat won't be able to leave the city, transfer schools or even think about skipping or leaving school." I knew that grin, it was my scheming face "Well let me make you lunch then I can make a few calls." She mostly said to herself.

I knew my family was rich. I knew my family was somewhat famous in the business world. I knew my family had power. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how much power my family had.

But her words set me at ease. I had a month until I saw Cat again. I had a month to become the median of the extremes. I was an actor; naturally, I would be able to act a part. But now All I had to do was take the part of me that I already had and use them a once. I had a month. I could do this. If it was for Cat I could because I needed to help her, no matter what.

I would help Cat. I needed to help Cat.

**A MONTH LATER**

I took my car to school today. It was a Friday. Cat got out of the hospital 2 days ago and was going to be coming to school today, whether she wanted to or not. I've been waiting so long and now I get to finally see her again. Beck and mom have been keeping me updated on how Cat's been doing while I've been figuring out how to get her to tell me but I've realized that I can't plan when it comes to Cat. Cat is as random as what the favorite color of a toddler every 5 minutes.

So to confront Cat I have to be ready to for anything.

When I walk into the school I scanned for any flashing red hair but couldn't find any and was disappointed to say the least. I dragged my feet down the steps and went to my locker. Tori came up to me "What's with the long face? I thought you'd be happy since Cat was back."

Tori and I had come to a mutual understanding during the month that Cat has been in the hospital. She cares about Cat and if I make Cat happy, or potentially make her happy. I glared, lighter than usual, at her "I would but Cat isn't here."

Her eyebrows mashed together "But I just saw someone in her locker with a hoodie up. Wasn't that Cat?" Her eyebrow quirked up.

I looked across the hall to Cat's locker. There was someone there with their hood up on their baggy, black hoodie. I was about to go over there and ask what the hell someone was doing, breaking into Cat's locker when the person turned around.

The hoodie was so baggy it fell off her head and failed in hiding her. It was Cat, I could recognize her face anywhere but other than that she looked completely different. Instead of her light and perky make-up, she had thick, black eyeliner that made her chocolate brown eyes seem darker, with black eye shadow, a dark red that almost looked like blood lipstick and cover up that made her tan skin nearly as pale as mine. And her hair wasn't a flashing red anymore, it was jet black.

Like a magnet her eyes found mine. Her eyes widened in fear, not because of me. Something else, like she knew something could happen to me. I readied myself for a chase as I walked to her. She tried to walk away, trying not to call attention to herself but I caught her by the arm "Cat, I want to talk to you."

She ripped out of my grip and started running away, yelling "Help! I need a teacher!" I ran after her and she kept running and screaming but Cat was never one to be running, or knowing how to run from someone, and now with her thighs, as damaged as they were, could barely run so it was easy to catch her. But like always, she was persistent. She dropped to the floor like a rock and started kicking and yelling "I need a teacher!"

I tried moving her legs so I could get to her without getting kicked in the face and yelled back "Cat I just want to talk to you!"

She kept kicking "NO! I don't want to talk to you! AH! Somebody help! I need an adult! NO!"

I clamped her feet together, since I couldn't pull her legs without hurting her, I straddled her hips and held her forearms against the floor "Cat listen to me for one second!"

She shook her head and yelled "NOOOO! I NEED A TEACHER! HELP!"

I needed to get her to shut up before a teacher, other than Sikowitz, showed up and forced me to get off her. I let her hands go and she started to try and push my off but only successed in getting me half way down her thighs, still screaming, when I grabbed the back of her pitch black hair and forced our lips together. At first it was hard and searing but I pulled back and kissed her softly. Her hands were frozen on my stomach but her lips started reacting to mine, slowly and softly. As we kissed her arms wrapped around my neck and when we finally had to pull away for air I noticed that people were watching us on the floor, mostly guys.

I glared at them "Hey! Move it before I start moving people in uncomfortable places!" with that they all scattered into their classrooms and the bell rang with its annoying tone.

The hall was deserted and Cat's voice was the only thing making a sound, it was weak "Jade, we can't be together."

I turned my head to her "Why not? Tell me Cat, I can't stand not knowing. I love you and I want to take care of you."

Tears dripped down her face and I wiped them away as she talked "No one can help. He's back and now no one can help me. No one can help me, no one will help me."

I cupped her cheeks "I want to help you, Cat. I _will_ help you." Then I caught something she said "Who is _he_?"

Her eyes widened, she was hoping I hadn't caught that part of her sentence.

"Please, Cat. Tell me." I kissed her softly; briefly, it was more of a peck.

She held my shoulders back "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Kissing me. It's so distracting. I can't focus. You have to understand how serious this is."

I smirked; happy I could affect Cat like this "Fine. No more kissing. Now tell me."

Cat looked around "We need to go somewhere private, where no one will hear us."

I got up off her and pulled her up with me then pulled her into the closet and locked it behind us but checking if someone was in there first, I had learned from when I had broke up with Beck and talked to Tori in the closet to always check if someone was here in case.

Cat sat against a wall and I joined her. Instead of having that dreamy look on her face, her eyes were sharp and focused. She took a deep breath in "So you will understand everything, I'll have to start at the very beginning. It started back to when I was nearly 9 years old. My father was a construction worker and my mother was a violinist. My brother was 14 at the time. When I was a kid I was nothing like I am now. I was a bookworm with no friends and got teased a lot but was very mature for a child. Whenever we had play time in school I would always sit under a tree a read while the others kids played. They thought I was weird; they made fun of me, called me names, pulled my hair, and kicked sand into my eyes and books. I was so sick and tried of being teased that I just wanted to get away from it, even if was only for one day. So when my mother dropped me off at the school, I waited for her to drive off and then I walked home. No one stopped me, no one even bothered to look at me. The teacher at school didn't even notice I was absent."

She stopped to catch her breath and I took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb "When I got home, I was bored so I just wandered around the house until I came to my mother's secret room. No one was ever allowed in there because it was where she kept her prized violin. She would never let any one see it. I was a kid. I just wanted to see it, just once. So I went in and saw it. It was amazing. Like an angel had created it. I got curious at how it would feel so I grabbed it. I had always seen people play them so I tried it out. And when I did play it, it sounded beautiful and I was so amazed I just kept playing. I didn't even hear my mother come in. She was in shock and at first I thought she would yell at me for touching her violin. But instead she got excited. She called a bunch of people and before I knew it I was just moving the bow against the strings in front of a few people in a large room and they liked me. My mother said I would be famous, like the people I watched on TV. She pulled me out of school hired a mentor."

She shuttered and I could just feel the atmosphere change into something darker "His name was Angelo-Michael Richard. He had really dirty blond, curly hair, and light brown eyes in his early 30's. He was really nice to me. Helped me learn to play different songs, let me have breaks whenever I wanted, he was even my teacher for regular school since my mom had pulled me out. When I played my first concert he hugged me and treated me like his own daughter while all my parents did was use all the money I had made from those concerts on themselves. Everyone treated me like a little kid even though I did a lot of grown up things. But Angelo didn't he treated me like an adult. He would buy me books out of his own pocket, let me stay up late, and even watch a few PG-13 movies with him. He was so nice and I thought I could trust him."

Cat looked like she could cry but held the tears at bay "But then the day before my birthday my parents wanted to go on a vacation in Fiji with my brother for a month but said I wasn't old enough, but they really just didn't want to spend the money on me. They couldn't find a babysitter at such a late notice but Angelo said that his wife loved kids and they would love to have me for the month. I thought that was so much better than going to a stupid island anyway so they let me besides it was only just across the street from my house."

"The next day my parents left without a goodbye or even a card for my 10th birthday. But Angelo took me to his house and there were balloons and streamers and a cake and a stereo system and a bunch of movies, and sugary snacks and even a three layered cake. It was like a kid's dream. He even got me a bunch of presents."

"He said he was sorry no one else was here to party with us. But I said we didn't need anyone else but then I asked him where his wife was. And he asked me if I could keep a secret. I said I could and he said that his wife was going to be away for a month and half on a business trip and that we would get to be alone, together."

She shook her head "I didn't even think about it. He convinced me to trust him so much. He was like the big brother, cool uncle and caring dad I had always wanted, all wrapped into one. So we partied all day until it was night time."

Her eyes were becoming bloodshot from pushing back the tears and her voice was getting weak but she continued anyway "He said he wanted to watch a movie with me, a special movie that only adults got to watch. He said I was mature enough to watch the movie. That I was special, I wasn't like normal kids, that I was better than them in every way and that I deserved more then them."

She chocked down a sob and I began rubbing her back "When he turned it on it was two people kissing so I thought it might be a romantic movie so I sat still and watch. And he sat closer to me, with his thigh, almost on top of mine."

I could tell where this was going where all of this was going and I wanted her to just stop but I felt she needed to say this. It has been bottled up inside for so long, she needs to tell someone, and I want to help. I desperately need to help her so I let her continue, enough though stray tears come out from her eyes "But all they were doing was kissing. And then the man was starting to pull off the ladies' shirt and push her down on a bed. I asked him what they were doing and he said 'They are just getting ready.' I wanted to be an adult like him and watch it because he seemed to think it was so normal and I wanted to be an adult too so I put up with it. I kept watching them take off each others clothes until they were naked and the man put something into the girl and I asked what it was and he took my hand and placed it over something hard in his pants."

My fists tighten but I didn't stop her "Then he say 'We're going to do what grown ups do. We're going to fuck.' And he took off his shirt and then he took off my shirt and kissed me. I didn't want to do that, whatever it was anymore but he forced himself on me and kept taking off my clothes and his clothes until we were naked. And finally I yelled at him that I didn't want to anymore, that I wanted to go home. And he slapped me and called me a dirty whore. He started biting me and leaving marks all over my body and I kicked and screamed but he would bite me harder. I was crying and crying."

Cat was full out crying now, I wanted to stop her. I wanted to end this but she needed to get it all out "I told him to please stop. I told over to stop over and over again but he was so much stronger than me. He said no one would love me. That no one cared about me. That no one wanted me. That I was worthless. And they he place his hard thing near me and pushed in. I hurt so much. I felt like I being ripped from the inside, out and I cried. I hurt to hurt so much. I wanted it all to just end but it felt like it never did. And when he finished he threw me down the stairs of his basement and I had to stay there in the dark, naked. There were no windows and it felt like it was hard to breath. And every night he would come down the stairs and do it again and again. It hurt even more every time. I begged him to stop. I just wanted everything to end but it wouldn't."

I pulled her into my lap and let her cry into my chest "Finally someone came down the stairs in the day. I thought it was him but someone turned on the light and it wasn't him. It was a woman with long, wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She saved me. I told her a bit of what happened and she called the police but they never found him. He just disappeared. She told me I had been in that room for nearly 2 months. When I got home, my parents didn't care what had happened to me. That night they made me to a concert but I don't play I could just remember what happened and I couldn't. My parents hated me. They blamed me for not being able to make them money. They said they were glad he did all those things to me that I deserved what he did to me."

"I was so little. I didn't know what to do. I only knew that I wanted to be different. I didn't want to be a grown up, that I didn't want to be mature, that I didn't want to be the way I was. So I changed myself. I dyed my hair red, I became outgoing, I became popular, and I became a little bit of a freak."

"Then in 6th grade I met you. You were the opposite of me. But we fit together, somehow. You became my best friend. You treated me differently than you did to other people. You made me feel special. You made me feel loved. And I couldn't help but love you back. You were my first crush; I didn't really know it though. I didn't understand love very well. Then you convinced me to go into drama with you in 8th grade and were found out how good we were at acting and you convinced me to go to Hollywood Arts with you. And then you met Beck." She paused and sighed "Then I started dating boys because you dated Beck. Then he became your boyfriend and I felt sad because you spent less time with me. And then one day you came to school and you were glowing and I could tell. You did it with Beck and I felt so betrayed and I felt void. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I drank, a lot and then in the morning I was in someone's bed in a hotel, naked, a used condom and a guy with his back turned, walking out the door. So I continued this process. Whenever I could tell you did it with Beck I would go out, drink and do it with someone."

My eyes widened at the new information and I held her tighter "But after a while of being with Beck you would start to hang out with me more and I felt better. The void didn't seem to be as bad as before and I could live it. I stopped drinking and doing it with random people. I started to go out on real dates more often. But it wasn't the same as being with you."

"Then after we sung together and after you told me you broke up with Beck and got a tattoo with me I thought I would have a chance with you. That I could be with you. But at the hospital my dad was there and I didn't want him to hurt you so I left with him. And when we got home he yelled at me at how worthless I am and it reminded me so much of _him_. So I ran into my room and he was there."

I froze "He's back?"

She nodded "That's why we can't be together. He's seen me with you. He knows I love you. And if I tell the police he'll kill you, and he has friend in the police. He is forcing me to come with him next month. He says he wants me to himself, that he has a place for just the two of us. And if he sees you with me, he'll kill you. I can't let anything bad happen to you. That's why I tried to kill myself so he wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't have to go through that again. That's why you need to stay away from me. I am a danger to you. If you are with me then-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers softly. I held her there for few moments. I pulled her back and looked her dead in the eye "I love you, Cat. And there in no way I'm going to let him take you away from me."

"But-" I stopped her lips again with my own.

"No but's. If the police can't help us then I have my own ways of dealing with this. I do anything for you Cat and some skunk bag isn't going to take you away. Okay?"

She stared into my eyes "Okay. I trust you, Jade."

"Good." I kissed her again. When I pulled back "Why did you dye your hair black by the way?"

"I wanted to change myself again. I didn't do a very good job though. I couldn't force myself, not to love you."

I grabbed her hair, held it up and let each strand fall out of my hand and pouted "I think I like it better red."

She made a face "I know I hate it too. And how can you stand having all this make-up on?"

I shrugged and started bring us to our feet when Cat piped "I think I have some Red-Velvet Cake Dye, other clothes, and some of my old make-up in my locker! Do you want to help me put it on?"

I looked at my watch. We had about 30 minutes of 1st hour and shrugged one shoulder "Yeah we got time."

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, saying "Yea!" it looked extremely odd considering Cat had on baggy clothing and dark hair and make-up.

But it still looked adorable in a way.

We walked out of the closet, while Cat chatted away about hated having to dye her hair in the first place when she stopped "Jade?"

I had my arm wrapped around her waist "Yeah?"

"What are we? I know you don't like labels but I just want to know where we stand."

It felt so innocent and I smirked "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and bear hugged me "YES! More than anything!"

I kissed her forehead and we went off to dye Cat's hair back.

**Wow. You guys flipped out last chapter when Cat nearly died. But don't worry now. Cat is alive, she's Jade girlfriend and a psychotic killer/rapist is after them.**

**Hey, two out of three ain't back.**

**And now you know. Cat's horribly dark past. Is it DARK enough for you? Because I could make it worse. Or is it TOO DARK? Hey I warned you in the Summary. Don't blame me if you don't read the Summaries. I think Cat's past is nice and dark though. **

**Oh and I'm just posting this at the bottom too because people tend to get excited that there is a new chapter up and forget to read the top but I'm glad you like the idea of me, rewriting the episodes but like I said, I won't be doing all of them because some just don't fit. But if you beg me I might go and write ****all**** the episodes with lovely Cade endings. So let me know. **

**And that's about it. Let me know what you think. I think this has been one of the longest chapters so far or thee longest chapter. But when you write something dark, it just has to be.**

**Please review.**


	7. Just When You Think It's Getting Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Seriously I don't own this, no matter how hard I might try.

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you like the idea of me, rewriting the episodes but like I said, I won't be doing all of them because some just don't fit. But if you beg me I might go and write ****all**** the episodes with lovely Cade endings. So let me know.**

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 6 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 7: Just When You Think It's Getting Better**

Cat changed into skinny jeans, a frilly white shirt, white heels, and a butter clip in her now, thankful red-velvet, hair. While she changed I texted my mom to send the guards to guard the school, in case the psycho was lurking around, to which she texted back that they were already there. We walked out of the bathroom and Cat promptly dumped the old, black, baggy clothes in the trash and giggled when they fell out of her hands "I'm glad those things are off me. I really don't like baggy clothes."

I patted her head "Yeah. I hate them too."

Suddenly I heard Robbie annoying voice say "Hey! I think my Astro-Craft still works." while flicking a few buttons.

Tori made a face, one that I hated "I thought I killed that thing."

Interested that something might be on the verge of death, I grabbed Cat's hand and walked her over to them "Ooh, what's dead?"

He ignored me "No. You may have inflicted some minor damage but watch as I press return to base and have come right-" and a small yellow thing with lights whacked him in the face so hard he fell to the floor.

I laughed at the sight, while Cat seemed uninterested and played with my fingers, muttering things to herself when Tori yelled "NERD DOWN!"

I punched her arm "Nice one, Vega. If your insults get better, I might not hate you that much." I said in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes "Okay, Jade. Hey! Do you know about the Wood?"

I quirked my pierced brow "No. What's that?"

Beck wrapped his arm around Tori "It's a new reality show that they are going to be doing here, at Hollywood Arts. And there's going to be auditions for it in the black box the after school. Want to come?"

I thought it over. It would be the prefect way for Cat to have some fun; she loved acting "Maybe." She poked Cat's side to bring her out of her own little world "Want to audition for the Wood after school?"

Her face lit up "Yes!" and starting jumping up and down while clapping her hands with my hand still with hers.

I smirked at her silliness "Fine. I guess we are."

* * *

After school Cat, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Trina went to the black box theater and basically stood in line with the rest of the school to audition.

Tori went first, not that I paid to much attention to it because Cat told me about her giraffe, Mr. Giraffe and how cute and fuzzy he was. I half listen to her because I was just lending on the wall and staring her pretty lips move as she talked and kept which to random topics that I didn't really care about. You'd think she would lose her breath sooner or later but this girl had some lungs on her.

She was talking about how she loved red candy that was in the shape of hearts when I grabbed her chin and kissed her softly and pulled back. She had a goofy smile on her face and took my hand in hers and starting tracing the random lines in them. I smirked I would have to remember that trick. Kissing a talking Cat will turn said Cat into goofy smiles, and silent time for Jade.

They called Cat's name and she was brought out of her goofy stage and squealed in excitement and ran to sit down. She waved at the camera "Hi! My name's Cat! And yes I do love cats!" she nodded.

The producers smiled "Okay, Cat." Said Mick "Tell us some things you love."

She smiled "Well, I love the color red. I love ponies. I love unicorns. I love seeing rainbows. I love bunnies. I love bubbles. I love the way old people shake when they pour they're juice. And I love this sauce that was sweet but at the same time it was sour. But I forgot that it was called." She pondered this.

Kyle suggested "Sweet and Sour sauce?"

She shook her head "No, that wasn't it."

I called from the side "Cat!" she looked over "Was it Sweet and Sour sauce?"

She nodded "Yeah! It was."

The guys gave her a weird look then looked at me "And who are you?"

I walked over to Cat "Jade West. Cat's girlfriend."

The producers raised they're eyebrows "Really?"

I raised a pierced eyebrow "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Mick said "No. Not at all. So Jade, tell us some things you hate."

Cat got up out of the seat, made me sit, then sat on my lap and started playing with my hair "Well, let's see. I hate tuna fish, flowers, the word 'panties', cilantro, ducks- man I hate ducks, cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bra's that hooks in the front, carpeting, ketchup on hotdogs, girl's who wear skirts and jeans at the same time, dogs that jump all over me when I walk into a person's home and they say 'Oh, he's just friendly.', when waiters bring me my dessert before they've cleaned up the dirty dinner plates, I hate that. I hate when people complain when I chew ice, people who say 'Have a nice day.'. I hate the word tissue, I hate the word moist, and if you say moist tissue, then I literally could not hate you more. I hate the number 9, movies where a bunch of kids conquer evil to save the world, and I really hate it when I go to a restaurant and order a pasta with shrimp and the shrimp still have tails. I hate that."

Suddenly Cat's lips were on my own, silencing me. When pulled back she had a mischievous grin. Apparently she had learned something from me, kissing Jade, equal a quiet not violent Jade.

The producers said "Well thanks Jade, Cat. You can go."

Cat hopped off me and pulled me away "Jade, can we get some candy?"

"Sure, Cat."

"Yea!"

* * *

We walked out, said goodbye to Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Trina then left to the parking lot.

My car was parked a safe distant away from any jackasses that might scratch it. Cat happily got in the car singing a song about candy when I stopped her and started the car "Hey, Cat."

"Yes, Jade?"

"Where are you staying?"

She looked confused "At my house."

"Where are your parents? My mom told me that they must of left town or something. Do you know where they are?"

She got a sad look in her eyes "No. They left me a note. It said that they didn't want me anymore. That I was cursed. They said they would continue to pay for the house and food but I would have to make sure I would never see them again." She looked as if she could cry.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb against her hand "You're not cursed Cat. You're just a girl. A girl who has had a lot of bad people mess with your life. You are a good person, someone good that a lot of bad people have hurt, tried to make you bad but you came through it. You didn't let them turn you into someone bad and I think that that makes you one of the best people alive."

"Really?" I hated how she doubted herself like that.

"Really." I cupped her face brought her lips to my own. She sighed into my mouth and I pressed myself harder against her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled her over the council of the car, making us share a seat. Kissing Cat was amazing to say the least. Her lips were so soft and hot that it felt like kissing cotton candy on a warm day, in the good way. And when she kissed me, she opened her whole self to me, making her vulnerable. And I can see and feel how people hurt her. They feel good while it lasts but they think it's too sweet, too innocent to give yourself to someone like that. So they use her while they want to and then leave her. It makes me mad that others have felt what I'm feeling right now but didn't give two shits to keep her. To want her, to love her. It makes me press myself against her, trying to open myself a bit more to her because right now everything seems fine and peachy but it's fragile. Our relationship is like porcelain, it looks good, feels great and is smooth to the touch but it's also unstable. It can be broken so easily, we can be broken so easily, we can hurt so easily.

We finally pull back from the kiss and just sit there, hugging each other when Cat says "You're unlocking me."

I nod "Yes. I'll always unlock you." I rub her back "I want you to stay with me Cat."

"What?"

I pull back from the hug to face her "I don't want you living in that house. I want you to come live with me. I can protect you there."

"I can't do that to you and your family."

I press my finger to her lips "If you are worried about the money, its fine. My family has plenty of it this is nothing. If it means protecting you, then it's worth every single penny. So please, don't make this hard. Come stay with me. My mom has already made a room for you and given me a bigger bed if you want to stay in my room. Please Cat. Just say yes."

She looked into my eyes, seeing how desperate I was to keep her safe "Okay, Jade. I'll stay with you."

I smiled and kissed her "Thanks Cat. Now get in your seat, it's time to get some candy."

Her face lit up, she jumped back in her seat, put her seatbelt on, and threw her hand in the air "Candy!"

After I had picked Cat up her bag of candy to which her happily sucked on, I drove up to my big, estate. Cat looked at it in wonder "Wow. It looks like the palaces they keep princess at." She looked over at me "And they sure have a pretty one here." I wasn't sure if it was just a complement or if she was flirting with me but I kissed her anyways before I got out of the car.

Cat seemed to be amazing by everything in my house but it was perfectly understandably since Cat gets distracted pretty easily. I led her into my kitchen where I knew my mom would be. She was there, sitting in one of the chairs around the island, reading a magazine to which she put down when she saw us. She smiled at Cat and stuck out her hand "Hello, I'm Jade's mom. Mrs. West."

Cat smiled and grabbed her hand "I'm Cat."

My mom grabbed her chin and turned her head around to look at her. Cat seemed to think nothing of it, like it was normal. As my mom finished her inspection she said "Well you are a very pretty girl, Cat. I'm glad that Jade has a good taste in women."

My eyes widened and I blushed slightly "MOM!"

Cat giggled as my mom released her and started fixing my hair "Oh, Jade-honey you don't have to be embarrassed in front of your girlfriend." She let go of me "Now, who wants to go see Jade's baby pictures?"

"Sure." Cat started to walk off with my mom, when I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen, the opposite way from where my mom led her.

"Oh, no. You are not seeing those pictures!" I pulled her up to my room before my mom could protest.

I locked the door to my room and breathed out a sigh of relief. Cat pouted "Why don't you want me to see you as a baby?"

I sat on my bed and Cat followed "Because my mom dressed me in stupid stuff when I was little and I don't want to be caught dead with those pictures unless they were burned beyond recognition."

Cat kissed my still burning cheek "I think you would look nice in whatever you wear. Plus you would look so cute."

I groaned, and fell back on my bed "I hate looking cute."

Cat stayed silent for a long time "Do you hate it when I look cute?"

I sat up and held her face "No. Of course not, Cat. I love when you look cute. I love anything and everything you do. I just don't like being like that."

She smiled again "I love you too, Jade."

She leaned in and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and again I could feel how fragile all of this was. How hard it was to keep it from breaking but also how easy it was to. Being with Cat was comfortable, I felt happy being with her. It was easy to be with her because we didn't have to change for each other. We could just be who we were, who we wanted to be.

I pulled back from the kiss and it made a little popping sound as we parted "Did you do your homework, Cat?"

She smiled "Hmm." And went in for another kiss, which I avoided.

I was teasing her. I pushed her back into my bed, making her lay flat in front of me as I climb on top of her, hovering over her. My lips just inches from hers "And do you have any projects you haven't started?"

"No." she said excitingly, just waiting for me to kiss her.

I starting to lean in and let my hands slid onto her stomach as she eyes slid closed "Then I think you deserve a…" I let my hands crawl under her shirt and yelled "TICKLE FIGHT!"

She started squirm underneath me but I kept her pinned down as she laughed, begging me to stop "Jade…stop…gonna…bust a…gut!"

I finally released her and she panted from exhaustion. I lay next to her and asked "Do you want to sleep here or in your room?"

She recovered from the tickling "Here if you don't mind."

"You can always sleep with me Cat." I got up out of the bed and pulled her up with me "I'll show you the bathroom and you can take a shower."

"What about my clothes?"

"My mother has already brought you a whole new wardrobe. I think you'll like it. And don't try making it up to her; she's more stubborn then me."

She skipped along behind me "Kk."

After we showered, had dinner and brushed our teeth we went into my room. It was now completely dark, now that the sun had set.

Cat and I crawled into bed. Cat turned her back to me and snuggled into my arms so that we were spooning. Our legs tangled together and I wrapped my arms securely around her. She froze for a second but then relaxed again. I breathed in her ear "What's wrong Cat?"

She sighed. She didn't sound like Cat and I knew it had to do with her past again "It's just. I've never been in bed with some else before with out _doing_ something."

I realized what she meant by that and I wanted to do some serious punching but I calmed myself "So you've never been like this with anyone?"

"No. Just you, just now."

I hugged her tighter "You don't have to be pressured around me. I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

She turned around in my arm "But that's just it. I feel really comfortable with you. I feel safe and warm and I want you so much. And whatever you do or say that I know it's suppose to be mean even when you direct it at me, it doesn't hurt. I never feel pressured to do the things you want me to. So comfortable, I'm sure if we did _do it_ right now I would feel perfectly fine and everything would be fine and everything would seem so right."

I kissed her "I know. I feel the same way but I just don't think it's the right time right now. I slid my hand to the back of her thighs "Besides you're still hurt. I wouldn't want for something to happen to you."

Her hand slid over mine "I know." She said her voice slowly turning back to normal "But if it wasn't for a few _certain_ circumstances, you would want me like _that_, right?"

I smirked and kissed her "I want you like that now. Trust me when I say I do but for right now it's sleepy time."

She pouted "Ohh." Back to her normal self.

"Night, Cat." I kissed her.

"Night, Jade." She kissed me back.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Cat and I sat at a table with Andre on our right and Trina, Beck and Tori on our left with Cat sitting on my lap as she happily ate her French fries. Trina told Beck to sniff her arm, to which he did.

"No perfume. That's my natural scent."

Under Beck's arm Tori made a face and looked to Beck "I have to live with her."

He shrugged.

The school councilor and Kyle came up "Hey guys."

Everyone said hi except for me, Kyle didn't seem to notice "Well guys I got some great news for you. Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and Jade West, congratulation, you're all going to be featured on the Wood."

Cat yelped in surprise and the others were happy too. Trina asked "What about me?"

Cat kissed me softly as the guy said "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you reek of desperation."

Then Cat commented out of the blue "I don't get it, did you smell her arm too?"

Beck smirked "That's her natural scent."

Cat giggled as Trina glared at them when they high fived. Thankfully Trina got up and left. Cat began kissing me again, only stopping when we heard some fighting by the Grub Truck. Trina and Robbie had apparently pulled the poor guy out of the truck and broke his arm since he was moaning.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Cat, Beck, Andre, and I were trying to get lunch but as always Trina and Robbie were idiot and couldn't cook. So Cat suggested "Why don't we get take-out?"

We nodded. Beck and Andre went to get the money while Cat called Omar's and I went to go fix my make-up. When I came back we ate pizza and Cat told me about how the camera crew filmed her while she was ordering pizza and how she said she couldn't see the red light on that camera ether and wondered if they were really recording her.

After school we went to Vega's half an hour early so Cat and I decided to look around. The first room we found was Trina's but the second we opened it, we closed it because of the bright lights blinding us. The next room we found was Tori's room and I got a great idea "Hey Cat?"

"Yeah, Jade?" she said as she looked around Tori's room, poking and prodding random objects.

"Want to make out on Tori's bed?"

She squealed and jumped onto Tori's bed. I climbed on top of her and anchored my lips to hers. I loved the rebellious feeling I got. And the fact that Tori could walk in on us at anytime right now and I would be able to see her squirm in embarrassment.

Cat's tongue slid against my lips and I opened my mouth to let her in. Our tongues slid together gently. She tasted like candy and I loved the fact that she did because it felt like I was in candy land whenever I kissed her.

Unfortunately, we had to run of breath sooner or later. I choose later, but we got of the bed and pulled Cat back towards the living room when I heard Beck say "They're here."

I went down the steps, Cat behind me "We're here."

Tori looked back at us "Wait, when did you two get here?"

I shrugged "Half-hour ago."

"Well where have you been?"

I stood in front of Tori and Cat wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her chin on my shoulder even though she was too short to do so, so I slightly lowered my knees for her as she said "In your room. You have a lot of things in there."

I bit playfully at her and smirked as I led Cat to the couch that Beck and Andre weren't at. Tori babbled about something and said "So let's see it."

She tried sitting next to me but I shoved her off, forcing her to sit next to Andre. Andre shook it off "Here we go."

The announcer went on "Welcome to the Wood, Hollywood. At this performing arts high school, Hollywood Arts, you can find good drama on-stage but the best drama happens off-stage."

"Cat and Jade have been dating for a short time now" showing me and Cat kissing "And so have Tori and Beck." Showing Beck and Tori kissing.

"But have Tori and Cat gotten bored already?" I looked at Cat and Tori for a second, confused.

Cat was on screen, talking on the phone "Hey, it's Cat!"

Tori were then on-screen on her phone, using a weird voice "Hi baby."

It went back to Cat "I was wondering if you could get something for me."

Again in a weird voice Tori said "You want me to tickle your belly."

Cat was shown nodding with her hand over her mouth slightly, laughing "Yes."

"My parents aren't home."

Cat was smiling "That sound nice."

"I know I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I don't think Jade's going to like that."

"I won't tell her."

I mouth was gapping at this point as Cat said "Kk, I'll be there soon."

"K, I love you."

"You make my tummy feel better!"

Then Tori kissed the phone.

"Bye."

"Later."

I glared at Tori, Cat got up off the couch, touching my shoulder trying to stop me "You think you can take my girlfriend!"

"Um-no Jade! It wasn't real!"

I grabbed her knocking over one of the one couches in the process, trying to hit her against some thing as Beck, Cat, and Andre tried to stop me. Yelling at me to stop. They I hit her knees against the coffee table, knocking that over too. Then I hit her head against Andre. Spinning her, trying to tackle her now, so I could beat her face in.

Andre finally pulled me off her and threw me into Cat. Cat held me and Beck yelled "That phone conversation never happened!"

Even though I knew, Cat hated when I yelled I did so anyways "I saw it!"

Andre, fet up with all this said "I need some more pink lemonade." And walked away.

"The phone call between Cat and me wasn't real."

My voice still raised "You offered to tickle his tummy!"

"I was talking to a puppy!"

Cat held me; I could feel the tears running down my back "I'm sorry, Jade. I was just ordering a pizza."

I turned around and held her "Cat, no, no. It's okay don't cry I'm not mad at you. Please don't cry."

She wiped away her tears "It's okay, Jade."

My eyebrows closed "But how does she know you like getting your tummy tickled?"

Tori, offended said "Everyone likes getting they're tummy tickled!"

Andre called from the kitchen "It's true! Sometimes I do it to myself." He said while rubbing his stomach.

Beck continued saying "They took two separate phone calls and cut them together."

I looked into Cat eyes and knew it was the truth but I looked back into Tori's and was a little suspicion "Well I want to hear that from them."

* * *

So of course we went immediately to them and Kyle said, almost sarcastically "Yeah, we took two separate phone calls and cut them together."

Then Mick said "Pretty cool, right?"

"Cool?" Beck asked."

Tori grabbed my arm "and brought me to them as they walked away "She almost killed me."

"I wouldn't have actually killed you."

"Oh, aren't you so sweet?" she said sarcastically.

Andre asked "Isn't the Wood suppose to be a reality show?"

They agreed.

"But that wasn't real."

Mick laughed "So?" so they explain to us how it was just Improv acting and it was just to entertain people, which was what we wanted to do. Then said that the next time we have a fight, to call them over so then they could record it.

Then Kyle suggested "Or they could reenact it?"

Tori called action. The cameras were on us and Cat jumped right into the scene "Guys, you can't fight like this! I love Jade! Not Tori! You have to believe me!"

I grabbed Cat's chin and kissed her "Oh, I believe you. I'm just going to make sure _she_ gets the message that you're mine."

Tori sneered "As if I would even want her. She's just my little play toy. Nothing more."

I growled at her "I'll show you." And the fight began. We screamed, grabbed each other's throats, faked kicks and punches and pulled each others hair as Cat screamed for us to stop until we landed on the ground and Andre and Beck came to break us up and cut the scene as we glared at each other.

* * *

The next day Cat, Tori and I watched as Beck and Andre 'fought' about a stupid beach house party.

Tori commented "Wow that was great."

Cat held my hand as we walked down the steps "We can do better."

Cat grinned "Oh! What is it, Jade?"

I got my thinking face on "Okay, what if we saw some guy sneaking around with Cat and we go mess up his car to teach him to stay away from Cat?"

"You can't trash someone's car."

"We don't trash a real car. My dad owns a junkyard, we trash a Junker car."

Tori finally caught on "And we can say it was his car."

"Oh, I wish I had thought of that one." I said sarcastically "Oh, wait I did."

* * *

After school Cat, Tori and I checked for the Junker car and Tori spotted a blue fucked up car and we walked over to it. Cat was happily skipping behind us, ready for her cue to start screaming to stop.

But when we walked over a guy with light brown hair in blue overalls, and sunglasses came over to us "Ms. West that isn't the car, it's this one." He pointed to an even more fucked up car.

I shrugged and walked over to it. Tori called "Sinjin!" He came with the clubs "5 Iron."

I looked at the car, not really paying attention that the guy was still there "Uh, give me a Pitching Wedge."

Tori looked over to Sinjin "Now go get the camera crew because some good stuff is about to go down."

Suddenly the guy in overalls pulled off his glasses "She's right. Good things are about to happen. Too bad it won't be caught on camera."

I looked to my right and the guy had his muscled arm around Cat's throat and a knife in his other hand. All the playfulness about wrecking a car was gone.

I didn't even have to know him. I didn't even have to know that that light brown wasn't his real hair color. I didn't have to know any of that because I knew who he was. There was no mistaking he dark brown, bloodshot eyes, his evil sneer and the way he glared at me.

It was Angelo-Michael Richards.

I gripped my golf club, thinking of ways to hit him with hurting Cat. He laugh was dark and Cat froze, like she couldn't believe what was happening. I could see the wheels turning in her head to fine a way to push me away, to make sure he didn't hurt me. I failed her. I couldn't keep her safe and all it took was a stupid TV show to get Cat hurt. Even his voice seemed evil, so monotone you could just tell he did some terrible things in his life "Cat's mine. And I've come to take her back." Then, as if he had multiple personality disorder his voice went to the extremes of insanity "How could you think you could take the love of my life away from me?"

He pulled Cat head back with nearly snapping force and forced his dry, cracked lips to his own. I could see her shake in fear and whimper, nearly crying. I was seeing red and saw an open spot on his calf and whacked it as hard as I could. I could see the guards I hired circle around as he snapped away from Cat to glare at me. He noticed them too and lifted the knife to Cat's neck "Send them away or she dies!" he laughed again.

I had no choice.

I yelled "Fall back! He means it."

They fled back into the shadows, leaving me with the 6'7" giant, holding my girlfriend captive.

With his knife hand he pointed to my golf club "Drop it." I let the metal fall to the ground "Now come here."

"Jade, no."

I didn't listen to her and stepped closer. He grounded his knee into my gut and I doubled over in pain, then he kicked my face and I the back of my head hit the ground. He towered over me and pressed his boot into my neck "You're lucky I don't kill you but I'm in a good mood today. I have my Caterina back, and we're going away. Far away from the shit in this world, and I'm going to protect her from the likes of dykes like you" he pressed his foot down harder and I desperately trying pulling him away ", poisoning my dear Caterina's mind to think she's one of you. When she obviously belongs to me."

"Stop." Cat squealed. She could see how much he was hurting me but I was also welcoming it because with any luck, ether my guards or the crowd of people behind us, would have called the police or something to help so as long as I kept him here, there might still be a chance to safe Cat.

Before Cat could say another word I chocked out "What? Too afraid to kill the one person you know Cat loves more than you?"

He let his foot off my neck to kick me in the side before returning it to my throat "You think Caterina could love piece of shit like you!"

I chocked out again "Has she ever made love to you?" it was a desperate lie that I hope he would take the bait for.

He looked at me confused. He pressed his foot onto my chest now "What do you mean by that?"

"I figured she hadn't. If she did you would know. All you did was take Cat without her permission; I on the other hand was given her consent. And after she came, screaming my name, she wanted to please me and she did. That's making love. What you did was fucking raped a child!"

His foot sent a crashing blow to my temple and I'm sure it was bleeding profusely. But I kept coming back with insults "You don't even know how much I've felt of Cat. How much of Cat I've seen. How much better I made her feel than anything you could even begin to try to make her feel!" I started laughing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!" He kicked me as hard as could but missed my side and hit my arm, dislocating the joint.

I didn't let him see my pain "Is that the best you got? Because if it is I wonder if you really are a man at all! What are you, A FAG? HIT ME!"

Before he could lift his foot to probably crack my rib, Cat kissed him. It was staged, she was stopping him. She didn't want me to be killed. She was going to convince him she loved him and he would take her away because she thought she deserved it. That she didn't deserve me.

He smirked down at me "What the hell I'm I listening to you for? Of course she loves me." I could hear the sirens but I knew it would be too late for Cat.

I got up but with my dislocated arm, I couldn't do shit else, and watched as he rode away on a motorcycle with Cat between him and the bike, looking back at me, mouthing 'I love you.'

I yelled at the guards "Follow him! Don't lose him!" They took off in they're cars in hot pursuit of him and I'm sure the police would follow but in my heart I knew it wouldn't be enough. Beck helped me up and I noticed the camera crew there. I was full of rage and fury. I picked up a golf club with my good arm "FUCK OFF!" I swung it and it broke one of the cameras. I threw the club at the ground. Pissed that I couldn't do anything, that Cat give up the rest of her life to safe me. I was pissed my other arm wasn't working so I threw myself into a pole to right it. Pain. It made things feel so real, so terrible, and so nightmarish that I just wanted to wake up. But it wouldn't be happening. I was awake, I was alive but I was also dead. I grabbed the golf club again and swung it at a table, to which it flipped over from my force and the golf club snapped in half.

People moved out of my way. I threw the useless shards away. Nobody stopped my rampage. Nobody had realized how bad things were between me and Cat until now. So now they felt I need to be alone. Because in they're hearts, they knew Cat was gone.

I stormed into the building. I needed to act. I needed to do something before I became weak again. Before I let another month go by before I try to help Cat again. No. I had to do something. I needed the keys to my car. I needed my purse and that was in my locker. I quickly opened it, about to just run out with my keys when I noticed a paper fall out of the locker.

I unfolded it. It was too neat to be hand written, even though it had to be someone's hand writing. It read:

_Dear Ms. Jade West,_

_If I haven't killed you by now, good. Then we get to play for a bit longer. If you're reading this I have taken back what is right fully mine, Caterina. You might think she's in love with you but she's really not._

_Caterina love's me._

_But if you think you can still take her from me, come down to Dock 13 in Port Maria at 12:00am sharp. Bring no one. Don't tell the police. Don't tell your little guards or anyone where you are going and I won't have to kill her._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Angelo-Michael Richards_

**I know. I'm evil like that. Please don't hate me too much, this isn't under angst, it's hurt/comfort. Which means, they have to be together. It just might get really dark, then get darker, and even darker.**

**I don't think I'm saying this right.**

**Please review.**


	8. Burning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Seriously I don't own this, no matter how hard I might try. **

**Hey guy. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you like the idea of me, rewriting the episodes but like I said, I won't be doing all of them because some just don't fit. But if you beg me I might go and write ****all**** the episodes with lovely Cade endings. So let me know.**

**This is just after 'Freak the Freak Out' (In case you didn't get that in the Summary and the first 7 chapters)**

**I Should Hate Her**

**Jade POV**

**Chapter 8: Burning**

When I thought it should have ended, it didn't. It made things seem even worse because I knew he could have taken her at anytime of any day. It showed no matter what ever I had changed about guarding her wasn't going to change whether he could have taken her or not.

The letter continued:

_P.S. - I'll know if you tell the cops because I friends in there that are willing to do anything for me. How do you think I got away the first time?_

_I'll know if you tell anyone because I have "special" bugs that hear everything you say, no matter where you go._

_I'll know where you'll go. I'll know everything and anything you do. But even if I didn't have any of these things, I know exactly what you are going to do anyway._

_Make Your Choice._

I couldn't even protect Cat in my own home. I couldn't even surprise him. I wanted to black out. I wanted to make him black out. I wanted to die. I wanted him dead. Nothing was making sense anymore. I was losing myself.

All these conflicting emotions tore around my body and I had lost control but at the same time I hadn't. If I wanted to do something I did it. It was like being an animal, turning over to my animalist side because the human side of me was screwing with me.

I wanted control. I needed control. But I wanted and needed revenge more.

I grabbed my purse and slammed my locker close, twirled on my heel and hit my locker, making a dent and causing some scissors to fall off it. I crumpled the paper, I wanted to rip it but I thought of something better. The TV crew cameras were still on me but I could give a shitless about them at this point.

I walked outside, my Cheshire Cat smirk planted on my face. I could see the upturn of disaster I caused as I went inside and some people trying to right it. They paused when they saw me. I must have looked insane.

I found the first trash can I could, ripped off the lid and un-crumpled the paper and placed it right on top. I flicked out my lighter and clicked it on, setting Angelo's words up into smoke. I watched his words turned blacker and blacker and spread to the rest of the garbage. Beck got the fire extinguisher but I whacked it out of his hands and he yelled at me "JADE! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THE WHOLE SCHOOL DOWN!"

I watched the flames lick the fuel and growing higher. The rubbish was burning away to bring out the inner turmoil that was now burning away without any sense, without any control it continued, it was almost metaphorical.

He tried pulling me away from the ever growing flame but out right punched him in the jaw and yelled at him while he was on the ground "NO! He's going to burn! HE IS GOING TO FUCKING BURN!"

"JADE!" I heard a voice from behind me that wasn't Beck's. It was my mother's "I know what happened! Stop this and let me help!"

I could feel the tears but they were nothing right now "NO ONE CAN HELP ME! HE IS GOING TO BURN! WHETHER HE IS ON WATER OR LAND HE IS BURNING TONIGHT!" I ran to my car, jumped in, and was out of the parking lot before anyone could think of stopping me.

I drove, my gas on the pedal at all times, just going as fast as I could, trying to cool myself down. I wasn't thinking rationally. I wasn't thinking logically because I couldn't think. This animal side of me had taken over and it wanted two things, Cat back in the safety of my arms and Angelo's blood spatter across the pavement. No cops stopped me, all cars got out of my way. I had a mission but right now I was on auto pilot, my body did everything while my mind sat back and watched in shock at what I was doing. When I finally noticed the time, it stopped my heart, 11:58. But somehow I turned the corner and I was there, sitting in front of Dock 13 of Maria Port.

My body went on automatic. I knew there was a high chance I wasn't going to come out of that building alive. I got out of the car and stood in front of the metal doors. The sea air blew at my hair as I slid open the door to the hanger.

It was dark in the building except from the dim moonlight coming from the skylights and windows but I could still see Cat, her head bowed, body shaking, knees pulled up to her chest, naked. I feel a pain go through my heart because he has done even more damage to Cat while I was off on a wild rampage. She looked up from her fettle position. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Her lips were bruised. There were some red marks and some teeth marks that were already turning black and blue, other parts turning a sickly yellow-green. Her eyes widened in fear for me and she barely whispered "Jade." But it echoed off the entire room, making my name linger in the air.

And was he's standing next to her, looking at me, a sadistic smirk on his face. He wore a grey top and army camouflage pants, holding himself like he was actually doing the world good. He looked down at his watch "12 am on the dot. You're very good with time. Got my message, Ms. West?"

I clench my fist and notice I had something in my hand. It's a knife, the knife I keep in my car in case someone tries to get me while I'm in my car. The steel glinted from the moon, like it knew it would become stained with blood. I roll up my sleeves "I'm not here to play games, Angelo." I said his name with all the disgust I could muster without barfing "Let Cat go."

He had a knife, much longer and thicker than mine, and we started slowly walking towards each other "Oh, but I like games so much, Jade."

We stood 5 feet from each other when we starting circling off. Neither of us said a word. I just glared into his coal eyes. My muscles tightened and flexed, getting ready to counter him when he made his move. We were predators, but there was one difference about me that my body refused to believe, I was a sheep in wolf's clothing. I might of looked and acted like a wolf but the sheep inside didn't have the strength it wanted to.

Then his move came and I caught his knife with the hilt of mine but it didn't matter because his other hand already held another knife he had hid and that knife was stuck hilt deep in my gut.

The cold steel being shoved through my gut seemed to bring my mind to the forefront once again. I couldn't process what just happened. It was almost like it didn't happen, like Angelo and I had simple moved to different positions but did nothing else. Like there wasn't a blade stuck in my stomach. But slowly I drifted back into reality. The pain seemed to slowly ease in, getting worse with every pasting moment. Like trying to dip myself in lava. Then it was unbearable, all I could think about was the hot, intense pain, burning a hole in me.

Then he pulled it out. And somehow it felt even worse. Something gushed out and wet me.

He jabbed me again with the knife, harder this time. I didn't have the luxury for the pain to seep in this time. Pain just started burning my insides relentlessly. My body was starting to react, badly. My sweaty hands dropped the knife and it made a loud noise in the otherwise silent room.

He stabbed me again, and again, and again.

He pulled the knife out again and kneed me to the ground. My whole lower half felt wet and sticky. My hands went over my stomach and I look down at it. Blood. That's all I could see. My blood.

This how Cat must of felt when she cut herself.

Weak.

Afriad.

Alone.

Something caught in my throat and I began coughing. I wanted to stop because of the pain bursting in my gut but I couldn't and I stared at my arm that covered my mouth. It was spotted with my blood and made an immense contrast with my pale skin.

Angelo straddled me, sadistic smirk held proudly on his face "Now that you've been brought down, I'll teach you to learn your place." He placed his knife on my stomach and began cutting diagonally.

It was the first time I screamed. I could barely process a thought but something drifted to my lips anyway "Please, let Cat go. I'll do anything. Just please let her go."

He brought the back down where he started and coldly stated "No."

And he cut me again. I screamed and screamed. Tears blurred my vision but I could still see the piece of _my skin_ that he dangled in front of my face. He repeated the process with another piece of _my skin_.

Everything burnt. Everything hurt.

And I knew what was happening. I was dying. I could feel my mind start to shut down, my body feeling numb as he continued his assault and all I could do was scream.

I could see Angelo's sadistic grin and then I could see a blurred figure above him, steel glinting in the moon. Angelo howled into the night, unaware of the figure behind him "DON'T YOU SEE! CATERINA IS MINE! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MY-"

The steel cut him off. The figure had directly hit the heart. Angelo's eyes turned glassy, blood trickled out of the corner of his lip. He was dead.

And just as he was about to land on me the figure pushed him off and away from me before taking me into their arms.

It was Cat.

Tears were in her eyes as she looked down at me. Even with her face beat up she still looked pretty. I smiled up at her "I guess I'm not the knight in shining armor that comes to rescue you, am I?"

She was chocking on her words, raising one hand to cover up the fact that her mask had worn off and she just couldn't put it on "You don't have to be. You're so amazing, just the way you are besides knights are so over rated." She said trying to sound funny.

We looked into each others eyes and it was like this wasn't happening. Like I wasn't dying. Like it was just another afternoon of hanging out together.

The thought took me back to one day in particular.

_It was an ordinary afternoon. We were 6 graders back then and I had just met Cat 2 months ago. We were sitting in the park, under a tree, looking at the other kids play games. Cat turned to me, excited "Do you want to play with them?"_

"_No. They're losers." _

"_Oh." Cat said plainly. It was a long silence "Do you think I'm a loser?" she didn't sound like the normal Cat and I knew that voice all too well._

_I gave her a confused look "If I thought you were a loser I wouldn't be your friend."_

_And even though it wasn't like I said it nicely or anything, Cat smiled brightly "Kk."_

Cat kissed me. It was soft and salty because her tears but it spurred me out of my thoughts "Please. Don't go."

I felt so weak. I just wanted to sleep but I knew I couldn't "I'm sorry Cat. I keep failing you."

"No. No. You never failed. I just never made it better. I'm the one at fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be- you wouldn't be-" she couldn't bring herself to say it. But I knew what was to come. I was dying in Cat's arms and there wasn't a thing we could do.

I had enough strength to smooth her hair "It's not our fault. Don't blame yourself. I love you, Cat."

She kissed me "I love you too, Jade." I could hear something buzz in the background "Hang in a little longer, Jade. They're coming. They're going to fix you and you'll be okay and, and-"

I placed a finger on her lips "Cat can you promise me a couple of things."

"Jade." She protested a bit, knowing what I would say.

"Cat, please." I begged.

"Anything."

"If I die, don't try to kill yourself. Live for me; find someone you really love and someone who loves you back. Please, live, for me."

"Okay. I'll try but you have to try too."

"I will and that's all I ask for."

I could feel myself slipping, my eyes felt heavy. Cat shook me and yelled desperately "NO! JADE! OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN YOUR EYES, JADE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T GO! JADE! JADE!..."

I could just see her lips move. I couldn't hear anything. And my vision was getting blurry. My eyes got heavier. Soon it wasn't Cat's face. It was a stranger, then my mother's, then Beck, Tori, Robbie, Trina, Andre, a stranger, and then back to another stranger. And after and eternity it went to back to Cat and then I blacked out.

I didn't need to breathe, I couldn't breathe. My chest didn't beat, it couldn't beat. It was almost soothing in this darkness if it weren't for the fact that Cat was crying. Then I thought, _'How can I hear her if I'm dead?'_

I opened my eyes and the gut retching pain made me catch my breath before something caught in my throat and I was coughing, chocking on my own blood. Then something bigger was coming in my stomach. I pushed whatever was holding me slightly, to sit up, lean to my side and hurled the deep red liquid. I was weak again and fell back to the thing underneath me. I was becoming numb again, I could almost hear some erratic beating and it took me a minute to realize it was my own heart, pumping blood through my body that was just releasing it uselessly.

It went black again. The darkness invited me in, to just let go but I didn't want to. No matter how much it hurt, I wanted and needed to be with Cat. No matter how weak I was, I had to try. I felt something hit my heart, helping me cling to the pain and I reached for it. It was like getting beat up, then the person who beat you up trying to help you up and you're too out of it to realize that he was just looking for the best way to hit you harder.

I was slammed back into the table. I was being moved to a different table. I saw strangers, moving me quickly while the people I knew kept up. I was pushed through door after door until I couldn't see them any more. Needles were shoved into my arm. My gut kept trying to shove me back into the darkness but I fought back. I grit my teeth and dealt with it. My heart was beating easier thanks to whatever was in my arm. Then I was in a darkened room with one spot light. My arms and legs were strapped down and a blue curtain was put between me and my gut.

A stranger next to me, a woman I think, was speaking words I couldn't understand. I knew it was English but my mind couldn't process them. I could feel my heart stop again and I was thrown back into the darkness. And when I pushed back I couldn't go back. I was scared for the first time during all of this. No. I was terrified. But then a violent shock pulled me back in. My breath was heavy as I woke back up.

The woman looked relief and said "I've got her stable for now, but I'm not sure how long." I needed to focus on her to say because everything else seemed too complicated and Cat wasn't there. She was pretty, high cheekbones, pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. She was familiar but at the same time not. My mind couldn't decide.

I was feeling dizzy; my head bobbed a bit until I caught a flash of red hair. I looked up and noticed Cat was there and I felt instantly better. I flashed her a grin, despite the pain, and was able to manage "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Cat lied. I'm not ok. She took my hand to kiss it. Where ever she touched felt warm and it ebbed the sharpest of the pain away.

"Lair."

The woman that looked familiar said to her "Keep her talking but if I say 'Clear', let go of her and make sure you are not touching her."

Cat nodded to her and hand my hand against her cheek "You're going to be alright, Jade. I know you will."

"Kiss me?" I asked.

She looked to the nurse, to which she nodded. Cat held the side of my face and I could hear the heart monitor spike as she drew closer and finally kissed me. It was warm and soft and felt like kissing soft, salty-sweet candy that had been warmed by the sun.

When she pulled back from the quick, soft kiss it made a light popping sound. I looked into her warm, chocolate baked eyes. And it felt like, maybe, I would get through this.

My heart stopped. Darkness held me. I could see my life flash before me. Well maybe 'flash' wasn't the right word. More like skipping ordinary days, slowing at things I regretted, days that meant the world to me, and other important things.

Like the day I met Cat.

_The Hollywood sun shone on everyone's faces as the first day of middle school began. It was still before school and kids were seeing old and meeting new friends. People were laughing and smiling. People played games and made jokes. _

_And of course, the giant-way-too-old-to-be-an-8__th__-graders-that-was-most-likely-held-back-since-they-had-odd-facil-hair was picking on the 6__th__ graders by pushing them to the ground. More in specific, the smaller, weaker 6__th__ graders. In even more detail, a petite 6__th__ grader with a yellow shirt, short shorts, flower clips in her startling red hair, and a pink backpack. _

_The girl looked like she could barely hold up her own book bag, let alone handle getting pushed around by these guys. And even though her image alone should have told me to hate her, it didn't. I walked over to them and poked the biggest one in the shoulder. He turned around and grunted "What, Goth?"_

_His friends chuckled at that. I didn't bother for words and decked the guy. He crashed to the ground and looked up at me with disbelief. I kicked him in the gut and then in the groin. He howled in pain, got up and ran while his friends tagged along behind him. _

_I grabbed the red headed girl's hand, pulled her up and dragged her to the bathroom as everyone was silent and stared at us._

_I check the stalls to make sure they were empty, and then locked the bathroom door. I made the girl sit on the sink as I check her over for bruises. She had some scratches on her hands that I helped her wash the dirt out of and in the middle of it she questioned "Why are you helping me?" her voice was light and soft. Not even her voice could stay up in a fight._

_I shrugged "I don't know. You're just different, I guess."_

_Her voice was sad "Oh," she paused "so you think I'm a freak?"_

_I stopped washing her hands "No." I looked her up and down "You're okay. A little too bright for my taste but you're alright."_

_Her face lit up and she jumped up and down in my arms "Yeah!"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question it "Jade West." I introduced myself as I kept washing her hands._

"_Jade, okay! It's Caterina Valentine." She said sadly, mumbling it slightly, like she didn't like her name._

"_Caterina?"_

"_It's after my grandmother's name. I hate it too."_

_I thought over it "How about just 'Cat'?"_

_She thought it over "Cat." She tested the name. I smiled "I love it! Plus, I love cats!"_

_I smirked "Okay, Cat, whatever you say."_

Then my mind replayed the day at the park.

It skimmed over my whole life with Cat. Every hug, every some-what fight, every some-what make-up, every night we slept in the same bed together, and every kiss we shared.

But then the darkness started to swallow me and pull me away from Cat. And I wanted to go back. I rather be in that intense pain than this. I could feel something hit my heart over and over again but it wouldn't work. Then it stopped all together. I wanted to scream for them to keep trying, to have lighting itself strike me to life.

I struggled against the bonds. I would not be held down. I would not be pulled or pushed back. I can't leave this world because I need to be with Cat. I want to be with Cat because the time I've held with her is not enough and I'm selfish but mostly I'm stubborn. I can feel the shocks again, they were lighter for some reason and didn't exactly reach my heart but I forced them to. I willed myself to breath, for my heart to pump, for my body to work the way it should.

I opened my eyes. I heard cheers but I could only see Cat's face, tears stained her cheek but her eyes were shining with relief. I gave her one of my rare smiles, even though my breathing was labored "I tried."

With that my eyes slipped closed and a new darkness held me. The darkness of dreams and sleep because I was tried as fuck.

**So let's see. So far I've killed off 5 people in one chapter. First it was Angelo (Hey, the prick had it coming and tell me if you don't agree), Second was Jade, Third was Jade, Fourth was Jade, Last, but not defiantly, Not Least was Jade.**

**That's right. Jade died 4 times. But she came back 5 times. So does that mean I get flamed or get praised? I'm not sure, you decide.**

**So now they are both scarred. **

**The next chapter shall be the last chapter for this story and hold the precious lemon you so wanted since you began reading this fic. So now I write as you read. Please Enjoy.**

**And Review. I like Reviews. You like Reviews. I like Reviews because they make me smile and have a nice day. You like Reviews because they make me type faster.**

**So a win-win here, right? **

**P.S. To fcwolfg- if you notice I was able to add 5 out of the 7 words you gave me. Hope you like how I did it.**


	9. The Begining of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I simply let my mind think I do.**

**Sorry for the wait guys my computer crashed with the whole completed chapter with it so I'm using a new one. **

**Love you guys. And enjoy!**

**JadePOV**

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

"Come on, Cat. Take it off already. I took mine off."

"But, Jade, mine look bad." she pouted.

I peck her lips with my own "They look fine. Beside mine don't look much better."

She bit her lip, a new nervous habit she picked up, before she pushed her shorts off her legs, revealing her long, tanned legs along with the scars they carried on her thighs. We were at the beach for the first time in a long time. It was the first day of Spring Break and Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and I thought it would be a great idea to go to the beach. Cat was reluctant to go because she knew I would somehow convince her to take off her shorts and remind her of everything that had happened.

Cat bit her lip again because she could see the wandering eyes pause on her, most for the scars, others for the sex appeal. I wrapped my arm around her and led her down to the beach where the other had already setup most of their things.

Cat snuggled into me after we had put up the umbrella and placed the towel down so we could sunbathe. She rubbed her fingers carefully over my stomach that was still a bit sensitive from the scars. She pulled out the medicine tube and I frowned at it "I hate that stuff, it stinks."

I wrinkled my nose as she put it on me anyways, ignoring my complaint. She got out her own tube to place it on herself but I snatched it from her "Let me put it on, you always miss a spot."

She nodded and let me continue. I started where the lightest of cuts were, feeling her breathing hitch slightly. I smirked, I loved the way could make her feel. I let my hands trail up, making sure to get every part of her scars but mostly just teasing her for the fun of it. I started kissing her warm, sun-baked shoulder. Cat shivered and then groaned "Jade, we're in public."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her neck "So?" I kissed her jawline "Does it matter?" My hand continued rubbing the lotion on her thighs.

She groaned again but threw her head back to allowed me room to kiss her neck "You keep doing this to me." And of course I knew what she was talking about. I didn't do PDA much but Cat was addicting and I was increasingly becoming obsessed with touching her, whether it was in the privacy of our room or in various rooms of the school or anywhere really.

I finished thickly coating Cat's thighs and gave her one last kiss on the neck before pulling away. She pouted "Jade." her voice thick and husky.

I threw my head back and chuckled at her obvious want. Then suddenly felt a thump and a large hand grasp mine. I stopped my laughing and look over at who had my hand. It was a guy about my age with choppy, sandy, blond hair, overly tanned skin, no shirt, Hawaiian styled shorts, a boyish look, and an overly excited look on his face. He pressed his lips to my hand "My name's Kyle. And you are one hot lady. Did you get those scars surfing because you seem like a surfer to me? So what was it? Got caught on the rocks? Or was it something cool like a shark? You can tell me, love."

Cat peered over at him and poked his shoulder "Um, excuse me. Sir? Who are you?" This 'Kyle' ignored Cat.

I quirked my pierced eyebrow wondering what the fuck this guy was on. I ripped my hand out of his and restated Cat's question "Do I know you, Blondie?"

His grin got even wider if that was possible "No but I want to get to know you." he leaned

in to kiss me and I shoved him away.

He got a confused look on his face "If you having notice, I have a girlfriend. So now I'm disgusted." he didn't waver "This is the part where you leave. What do you need some invitation? Leave!"

A look of recognition passed over him "Oh, so you want your girlfriend to join us. No problem, I'm good with three-somes."

Cat gasped beside me.

A large hand roughly grabbed his shoulder "I think the ladies said no, jackass." Beck commented.

Kyle looked back at Beck "Yeah. And who the fuck are you? Their pimp or some shit?"

"No but I can show you just how hard this pimp can slap a bitch." Andre came up beside Beck.

Kyle got up and muttered "Not worth it anyway." before walking away.

I looked up at the pair "Thanks Beck, Andre."

"No prob. Let us know if he comes back." Beck said, concerned.

Andre lightened the mood "Yeah, I can't have my Little Red and my Bad Wolf get hurt."

Beck, Andre, and I laughed. Cat pouted a bit "I don't get it."

I grabbed her chin "You don't need too." and capture her lips in a kiss.

Cat smiled into the kiss and I could hear Andre say "Let's leave before the Big, Bad Wolf decides to _eat_ Little Red Riding Hood."

Cat could hold the kiss anymore as she started laughing. I smirked "What's so funny?"

"I get it." one of her unusual smirks shone.

"Oh, really. Tell me what he meant then." I laid back down.

She began tracing the scars on my stomach "He meant you wanted to have sex with me by going down on me." her hand slid just under the front of my black bikini bottom.

I looked at her with wide eyes and an open jaw "Cat." she didn't let me finish by kissing me and holding me down by my stomach while her other arm held her up. I melted into the kiss. This wasn't the first time Cat had done something like this, something like shocking me at how dirty her mind actually was and then taking control of me. Frankly it was one of the hottest and almost uncomfortable thing she could do to me. I even knew why she was doing this to me.

I was holding off on doing _it_ with Cat. It wasn't that I wasn't afraid that I didn't like Cat in a sexual way, no, defiantly not. But I wasn't sure if I could be that intimate with Cat, knowing that all her relationships even slightly including sex ended terribly and I didn't want to be like them.

Cat's fingertips dragged dangerously close to my mound. I had to rip my hand of the hold she had on my wrists that I barely noticed she had, to grab her southern moving hands and gasped "Cat." she looked up at me with sad eyes "We can't."

"Why?" she bit her lip and looked down "Don't you want me?"

I held Cat's face between my hands "I do want you." this time I bit my lip "I'm scared."

She looked back up at me "Of what?"

"Losing you. I don't want this thing between us to fade because we did something we aren't ready for."

Her eyes softened "Jade, I know you're scared that I'm going to run away but I'm not. They only reason I

ran before was because I wanted you and I couldn't have you. I want you Jade. I love you. So forget about my past because it's _my_ past. If I can get through my own shit then you should be able to too."

I blinked at her use of a curse but I let her words crash down on me. I smirked at her "Okay, I will." I looked up at her from under my eyelashes "Do you want to-"

I was cut off by fucking Tori "Hey, guys. We're going to go into the water. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and helped Cat up. Tori had already sprinted into the water with the others. As we neared them, they tried hushing the rumbling of laughter in their chest. I quirked my studded brow "What are you guys doing?"

Beck smirked and walked slowly towards us "Nothing." He pulled out the Water gun from behind his back "Nothing at all."

Cat and I couldn't react fast enough. They pelted us with ice cold water and squealed beside me "It's cold! It's so cold!" We started running back to the beach with cold water freezing us as we did. They didn't stop when we got to the beach and they didn't stop when we started running down it. Lucky Cat liked running so she didn't let the scar stop her from doing so. We rounded a corner that led to the parking lot and pulled Cat into the bushes and clamped my hand over her mouth to prevent her giggles from escaping. We saw all of them run the corner and into the parking lot. We stayed like that for a while until we saw them leave back into the beach, sad that their prey had escaped and we let out a sigh of relief as I moved my hand away from Cat's mouth. Cat caught my hand and started kissing it before spinning around and kissing my neck. I sat up to give her a better angle as she straddled my hips "Jade?" she mumbled against my skin.

"Yes?"

"You didn't get to finish what you wanted to ask me to do. So what do you want me to do?"

"Do you want to go back to our house?"

"But we just got here." she didn't really sound like she want to leave, more like figure out what I wanted to do.

I gripped the back of her head and pulled our lips together before sliding my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She moaned and opened her mouth for me. I dominated her tongue, sliding and pushing my tongue against hers. Cat's hands were roaming everywhere as she pushed her body tightly against mine. I pulled our lips apart and she groaned "Jade..."

"I want this. I want you, right now. I love you, Cat and I want to show you just how much I can love you. So

can I? Will come to our bed and let me make love to you?"

Her eyes shone with tears of love and joy and then of pure, unrefined lust "I love you too, Jade. I want you so much." she pulled me in for a hot, rough, passionate kiss that sent my mind into oblivion. She pulled back to stare deeply into my blue eyes "Take me to _our_ bed, now." it was controlling, it was commanding and

one of the most sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I pulled her legs tighter against my hip and she got the signal to hang on as our kissing escalated. I pushed

her back into a tree right next to the exit of the beach and the entrance of the parking lot.

I could feel the stares. I could hear the thoughts. They thought, _'Eww, they're girls!','Wow, chicks are making out!','We're in public, that's wrong.','Shouldn't that be illegal.','How can two girls be together like that?','I hope those chicks like three-somes!','I hope they die.',_They think,_'Weird girls.', _They think, _'Poor girls.'_ They think. _'Bad girl.'_ They think, _'Dumb girl.'. _They find us hot. They find us disgusting.

But I don't give a shit about what the entire fucking world has to say about it because Cat is the only thing that really matters to me. Cat is the only thing that I can't imagine my life without; a world without oxygen is more real then a world without Cat. So I say _'Screw them.'_ because my brave enough to _say_I love Cat Valentine.

And all I can think is

Cat.

The girl that I saved from being bullied in the 6 grade.

Cat.

The girl that has loved me from the first day we met.

Cat.

The girl I loved since the first day I met her.

Cat.

The girl that was my best friend in the world.

Cat.

The girl that danced with me because she wanted any reason to even be near me.

Cat.

The girl that got tattoos for me, knowing it would last on her skin for the rest of her life.

Cat.

The girl I got tattoos for, knowing it would last on my skin forever.

Cat.

The girl who I held in my hands as she died.

Cat.

The girl who kissed me with the last of her breath.

Cat.

The girl who survive death for me.

Cat.

The girl who broke my heart in two.

Cat.

The girl who opened her self up to me, it was almost scary.

Cat.

The girl who slipped under my armor so easily, it was almost scary.

Cat.

The girl I would have died for.

Cat.

The girl who killed for me.

Cat.

The girl who I fought death for.

Cat.

The cute girl who, just now, is kissing me like the world is going to end any second from now.

Cat.

The pretty girl who, just now, is pushing me into the car and telling me to drive faster.

Cat.

The beautiful girl who makes me forget everything.

Cat.

The beautiful girl who, just now, is stripping me down.

Cat.

The beautiful girl that, just now, I'm stripping down.

Cat.

The gorgeous girl that, just now, I'm naked in our bed with this amazing, naked beauty with the duvet around us, our breaths mingling in the tiny space between us and with the moment of our eyes meeting with love and lust shining in them, I almost don't want to ruin the moment. Like any second I'm going to wake up and the last couple of months were a dream.

But I do anyway. I pulled our lips together in a sweet kiss and when I pull back I'm staring into the most gorgeous pair of melted chocolate eyes. I break the silent "Are you ready Cat?"

"More ready then I've every been in my entire life."

I straddled her hips and gave her one last parting kiss. I let the duvet slid down my back as I took her in. Her lovely, candy eyes, cute nose, heart shaped face, plump, red lips that almost matches the red velvet hair that's spread across her the pillow like a halo. I let my gaze fall down to her slender neck, down her collar bone to her chest. Her breasts rose and fell which each of Cat's breaths. Her nipples like rose bud that I wanted to touch but refrained because I wanted to see the rest of her body. I continued down to her tanned and toned stomach. Her navel looking all too cute before traveling downwards where her stomach turned into

her center. I moved my thighs between her legs to encourage her to spread her legs so I could see her in her entirety. She was so wet;I could feel it on her thighs and soon my thighs were being soaked by my own wetness. It had a certain beauty I couldn't describe. I looked back up at her eyes and smirked "Someone is certainly wet for me."

She nodded, her eyes closed lightly, "Hmm." then she look at me with hooded eyes "Just for you, Jade. Just for you."

I trail my eyes down again to look at the lock on her hip and then the little reddish-brown cat with a red hood

on the other side of her hip that matched the wolf on my hip, mine being much bigger: it went up to my bikini line, a little under where my center ended on my thigh, and wrapped around from my side to just where the hair of my mound began.

I let my hands travel up her sides and she shivered underneath me. I cupped the mounds of flesh in my hand and past my thumbs over her nipples that quickly hardened under my touch. I brought my lips to one of them and flicked my tongue at it in even strokes that made Cat's breathing quicken, and arch her back into me. She gripped my hair to pull my closer. I pinched, twirled, tugged at the nipple in my hand one last time before switching over and lavishing the other warm, soft, supple mound of flesh.

I continued kissing down her stomach, flexing my shoulders blades, showing off the latest tattoo I had gotten. It was wings. Black wings that looked like a mix of dragon and hawk wings that Cat always remarked looked like they flew when I flex my shoulder blades.

I dragged my hands down every curve of her body, trying to memorize every single patch of skin that was Cat Valentine. My hands reached behind her until reached the soft, smooth curve of her ass. With my forearms I nudged her open a bit more and used my hands to adjust her lower half so I was face with her center. I let my breath tease her most private and sensitive flesh. Cat hips buckled upward and make what had to be the sexiest sound ever; it was something crossed between a moan and those excited squeals of hers.

Deliberately, I looked up to see her face and slowly licked where I knew her little bundle of nerves were. She was so wet and so sweet it almost distracted me from seeing her eyes close tightly, her nose wrinkle lightly, her head drop back, and that excited moan fall from from her soft, pink lips. I focused my efforts on licking her clit, trying to hear that lovely sound over and over again. Soon it was pretty much constant. I brought one of the hands that was holding her butt to her thigh and then brought it to her hot, wet entrance.

Then I pushed two fingers into her heated core and her moans got higher and louder and now my name was added to the mix every other breath of air she exhaled. I found a steady pace with her buckling hips and the licking of her clitoris. Cat gasped out in desperate need "Faster, please, Jade."

And who was I to say no? I pumped my fingers in and out of her and struck her harder with each and every stroke. Soon her moans were turning into screams of utter want and need. Her hands no longer gripped the bed, but my hair as she try pulling me closer to her core. I moved the hand on her butt to her hips to slow the rocking into my face but added a bit of biting to her clit while moving faster inside her. Suddenly, all still and time nearly seemed to pause. Then everything went back in rapid motion, "!" her bucked one last time and as if the energy had been suck out of her back fell to the bed.

I made my way back up her shivering body and held her body to mine as she made her way down from her orgasm. When she did she brought me into a deep kiss and push me down onto the bed. I followed her lead, she slipped in between my thighs and pressed our bodies flush against each other. She began kissing down my neck to my collarbone where she stop to sink her teeth into then kiss it better before returning to my neck to harshly suck the skin of my neck and again kissed it. It was so opposite to the soft and sweet thing that pasted from me to Cat. Now it's rough and heated and I never want it to stop.

Cat cupped my breasts in her hands, squeezing them roughly before bringing one of my nipples her the mouth. My head fell back and my back arched to met her hot mouth as she bit and sucked at my chest. I let my fingers twirl themselves in her hair as moans left my lips.

She kissed, bit, and licked her way down my stomach. Her nails gazed my hips before gripping tightly to hold me down. The next second Cat's tongue was on my clit and my eyes were rolling around in the back of my head as my fingers gripped her hair tighter. I could just feel that little ball in the pit of my stomach tightening. My hips struggled to reach closer to that lovely source of pleasure. Her tongue went south and went strait into my entrance. Waves started crashing over my body every time I took a breath and was followed my Cat's name leaving my lips. The world consisted of just me, Cat, and the pleasure that was flowing between us. I tried desperately to lift my hips to her warm, hot mouth but her fingers held me firmly in place, her nails digging into me in a stinging pleasure. Wave after wave of intense pleasure went through me.

It was getting almost unbearable hot, that ball was near to bursting and words tumbled past my lips I didn't even understand. Suddenly, Cat's tongue wasn't inside me anymore but her three fingers replaced it.

Her lips were on mine as her fingers started pumping faster and faster. Her lips were st my ear "Cum for me, Jade. Cum, Jade."

I didn't even realize I had been screaming until now. My hands held her tightly and the waves finally pushed me off that edge I hadn't even realized was there. She continued pulsing her finger in and out to help me come down from the intensity of the waves. She finally pulled out and held me tightly. I pulled her into a soft

kiss that I couldn't hold very long. I looked into Cat's chocolate brown eyes and felt safe and warm. I felt a cool breeze go over us and so did Cat. I sat up and grab the duvet that tangled at our ankles. I pulled it over us before we held each other again. She snuggled into my chest and my eyes started to feel heavy and I could feel just how exhausted I was. I let my body find the rest it needed in sleep.

And when I woke up in the morning she was still asleep and looking more adorable than ever. It was the most satisfying feeling when she did wake up and smile at me like I had given her the world.

And if everyday was like this I would die happy. I would wake up to see Cat everyday, hang out with friends, even get hit on by the occasional jerk, have fun, and then go home with Cat and love her all night long until it hurt to continue. So this was us, our beginning. And as long as I was with Cat it wouldn't matter because Cat was the girl I should hate.

But we're such polar opposites we fit perfectly and all I had to do was find out the other side of me was right next to me.

**Thanks for sticking with me to the end. I hope you like the ending. Sorry for not updating sooner but my other computer crashed along with the last chapter so I had to safe up for a new one and then rewrite the chapter. This goes for my other stories if you are reading the other ones. **

**I have decided to write the Cade Series of Victorious, I'll be posting the first chapter soon. I hope you guys like it. Bye! **


End file.
